Our First Summer
by flipfloppandas
Summary: 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.
1. First Day of Summer

_Disclaimer_: I am far too lazy to come up with a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary_: 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count_: 814

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc. (not all drabbles will be M content though)

_**Authors Note**_: So I thought it would be a fun challenge to write a drabble with a minimum of 500 words for each day of July. I'll probably fail at this, but since GxT is my OTP, I'll give it a try!

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #1-** _First Day of Summer_

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Goten whispered from his seat. He growled when the room remained silent, aside from the voices of his chattering classmates.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "will you stop? You know that shit only ever works on TV."

"Hush I got this," Goten waved his hand in Trunks' face, not breaking his contact with the clock. The smaller needle was already resting on the on the 3, and the larger one was ever so slowly moving towards the 12. Every single day during their final period, Goten would always attempt to countdown to the final bell. He still hadn't succeeded, but it was the last day of school, and he was determined to end off the year victorious. He vaguely wondered how Trunks wasn't compelled to try something fun. This _was_ his last day of high school. Ever.

"Is he still trying to do that countdown thing?" Junna, a girl with long orange hair said as she sat herself next to Trunks. She wasn't exactly a close friend of the duo, just an acquaintance that both of the boy's talked too. She was pressing a bit too closely to Trunks, and the lavender was glad that his quick too jealously, raven-haired boyfriend was too preoccupied with the clock to notice. It was as no secret that she was crushing on Trunks, but then again who wasn't? Luckily (and under any other circumstance, it was unfortunately), Goten and Trunks weren't around each other that much during their schooldays. Due to Goten being a year behind Trunks, they didn't share any classes except for two: their lunch break in the middle of the day, and French class as their final period.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to see how pissed he is when he fails," Trunks snickered back to the ginger girl.

"Excuse you! I am not going to fail, thank you very much!" Goten replied, whipping his head around to glare at the other.

Trunks raised his hands in a false surrender, "hey I mean not to offend, but you have been trying to do this for a year now..."

"Oh shut up! It's not as easy as it looks!"

"Well it can't be that hard," Trunks rolled his eyes.

"It is!"

"All you have to do is time it right," The blue-eyed teen replied. He squinted up at the clock for a second, before giving Goten a dark smile.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

DING.

The room erupted in cheers. Trunks stood and gave a bow, smirking at his boyfriend.

Goten's face was beet red, his eyebrows narrowed in anger, "What the fuck! How did you do that?!"

Trunks laughed, pushing past the seething Goten as he left the room. "Come on. I want to go home."

Goten grumbled a goodbye to their French teacher as he followed after his boyfriend, "You didn't answer my question."

Trunks smirked, "I timed it right."

"But how!? I've been trying to time it for 180 fucking days and I've never got it!"

"Well obviously, I'm simply smarter than you," Trunks replied.

"Smarter than me my ass," Goten grumbled. The duo passed over the threshold of the school. Teens were all over the place, running to buses or to their parent's vehicles. Some trailed behind, making circles with their group of friends. Goten didn't feel like socializing. He wanted to go home and sulk some more before he officially started his summer.

He was a bit shocked when he was dragged away by his arm. He stumbled after Trunks, as the elder pulled them behind the school.

"Why are we back here Trunks? Didn't you say your mom was going to pick us?"

"Because," Trunks replied, bracing his hands on Goten's cheek, "I'm not going to be able to do this when we get to my house. Besides, I would like a bit more immediate kick-off to our first summer as a couple. We can get drunk and have sloppy sex later."

With that, Trunks pulled Goten to meet him in a kiss.

Goten smiled to himself, bracing his hands on the prince's waist, even though he knew Trunks liked them on his hips. The blue-eyed teen would never admit it though, so until he did, Goten would continue to tease him.

The kiss was short, because they _were_ still in a public place. Trunks didn't release his grip on him though, and Goten was happy just to hold him.

There was a flash of silver that caught his eye. Turning his head, he noticed it coming from Trunks' wrist. He grabbed the wrist before Trunks could pull away. Adorning the elder's wrist was a black and silver digital watch. Next to the minutes, were numbers that changed with every second.

"You're a freaking cheater!" Goten shouted, his previous anger returning.

Trunks burst into laughter, "I told you, you had to count the seconds."

_End_


	2. Sunshine

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 665

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc. (not all drabbles will be M content though)

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #2-** _Sunshine_

Goten was dreaming. It was one of those dreams, where he knew he was dreaming, but wanted to continue the false story in his head anyway. Trunks was there, but so was Pan and Buu, and they were in a classroom. The classroom wasn't like any he had been taught in before, but looked kind of like the university classroom that Gohan would teach his classes in. His dreams certainly were random.

Goten smiled as Trunks approached him. He looked different, because his hair was slightly longer, and his ears were a bit bigger than he remembered, but Goten still knew it was him. The figment of his imagination was getting closer, until they were only inches apart. He acknowledged that Pan and Buu were still in the background, but he didn't tell the 'dream Trunks' to back away. Hey it was his dream, Pan and Buu would just have to deal with it.

The 'dream Trunks' smiled, before leaning in. Goten wished that this kiss could be real, but he guessed it would do until he saw the blue-eyed boy later that day.

Leaning in, he kept his eyes open in fear of losing the dream, but he was glad he did, because he got to get an eyeful of the puckered lips of Trunks.

Their lips had almost met, when his eyes were blinded. Throwing himself back into consciousness, he searched for the rude awakening to his dream. It was in the form of the window, which was emitting the brightest of natural light in between the blinds.

Grumbling, he stood to his feet. Angrily crossing the room, he forced the blinds shut. Deciding that the dream was lost, he got himself ready for the day. He could just be a bit early for his meeting with Trunks.

Goten didn't necessarily dislike sunshine, he was just simply angry with it (and probably for the remainder of the day). I mean, who knows how far that dream would've gotten if he wasn't interrupted... Dammit...

XXX

The sun was shining, but it wasn't necessarily hot. He was waiting on a bench in a rather crowded park, because that was the place that he and Trunks decided to meet for the day. He was only a few minutes early, so Trunks should be arriving any second.

As he'd expected, he could see his boyfriend approaching the park bench. He could see him perfectly because he wasn't that far away, but Trunks hadn't noticed him yet, so he was taking his time walking.

Goten cocked his head as he studied his boyfriend. Without any trees to block out the sunlight, Trunks was forced to walk through the brightness. The light bounced off of his lavender hair, making it shine, and seem lighter than it normally was. The sunshine was also hit his skin, illuminating his tanned skin and brightening his saliva-moistened lips. The light reflected off of his clothes as well; the sun making his white t-shirt almost glow, which was a very good combination with his brightened skin.

His favorite part was the eyes. The sky blue irises were literally gleaming in the sunlight. Even from their distance, he could see the sun reflecting in his eyes, which gave his orbs a twinkling effect.

Trunks clearly stood out, but not in a bad way. He had people turning their heads to get an eyeful of him, and for once, Goten wasn't irritated, because he _too_ was simply captivated.

He smiled when he saw his older boyfriend blush and look to the ground with an agitated look on his face. He had finally noticed the many eyes that were watching him. Trunks always hated when he drew 'unnecessary attention' to himself, and did his best to avoid it.

'_But that's kind of hard to do when you're gorgeous babe,'_ Goten thought to himself. The Son almost laughed as _his_ gorgeous boyfriend approached him, muttering under his breath about rude strangers.

Maybe he didn't mind the sunshine so much.

_End_


	3. Sparring

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with such a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 600

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #3-** _Sparring_

It was no secret that Trunks disliked sparring. He didn't hate it, because he was still a Saiyan, and found _some_ thrill in fighting, but it wasn't necessarily his favorite thing. For starters, it was time consuming. There were so many other productive things he could be doing with his time, but _no_, he had to spend his day getting punched in the face.

Secondly, there was pain involved. It wasn't as if he had a low tolerance for pain, but he didn't saw the point in getting unnecessarily hurt just for the fun of it. If you knew Trunks, you knew that he didn't like unnecessary things.

Finally, it was summertime! He didn't want to spend his three months of break getting his ass kicked in the gravity room by his father. He could do that any time of the year.

"_Three months of doing pointless activities with Kakarot's brat is going to make you weak boy, and no son of mine is going to be weak,"_ his father had told him earlier that day. Training was pointless! It wasn't like he would ever be any help in a battle, so was there was no reason for him to waste his time training. He was perfectly happy being 'weak' (because he was strong enough by human standards), but of course his father was not.

"Don't be so sour towards your father," his mother said as she placed more plates of food on the table, for once siding with Vegeta, "he hardly ever asks you to train anymore. You're growing up, and he just wants to bond with his only son. Before you know it, you're going to be off in college, and you're going to wish you spent more time with your father."

"I'd rather he take me fishing or something," Trunks muttered. At least he wouldn't gain any bruises from that.

Despite his reluctance, he forced himself to the gravity room. He knew his mother was right, and he really did appreciate when his father would make an effort to spend time with him.

Just why did it _have_ to be sparring!?

He also felt a bit bad that Goten had been dragged into his mess. Ever since Vegeta had found out about their relationship (even though he had predicted it happening ever since they were children) he had taken to hassling Goten more than usual, and _insisted_ that the youngest Son join in their spar.

Goten was waiting for him on the lawn outside the housing complex, a bit afraid to be alone in the gravity room with Vegeta.

"Hey Goten," Trunks said as he approached the noirette, "sorry you got stuck with this. My dad can be a real dick sometimes."

Goten shrugged, "I don't mind. My other option was too spend the day studying with Gohan. This is definitely the lesser of two evils."

Both boys were silent as they approached the machine, their fingers intertwined tightly with each other's. Trunks gulped as he pressed the code. It had been a while since he sparred with his father, and he was almost afraid of the pain that was sure to come.

"Come on Trunks, it can't be that bad," Goten said nervously as the door slid open.

Trunks was going to respond, when his boyfriend's hand flew from his. He looked behind him to see Goten shuddering on the grass, grasping his stomach. He looked back at his father, who was slowly bringing his foot back to the ground, smirking down at his victim. Trunks sighed.

This was _not_ going to be a fun day.

_End_


	4. Fireworks

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with such a complex series like Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 984

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc. (not all drabbles will be M content though)

_Author's Note_: I was in the 4th of July spirit so here ya go!

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #4-** _Fireworks_

Goten gave a loud yawn. He wasn't necessarily tired, but he was bored enough to fall asleep. He probably would've, but Trunks was over tonight, and he had no choice but to stay awake for his boyfriend. They were sitting on his couch; Goten's head was resting in Trunks' lap, the older boy's fingers brushing lazily through his dark hair. Trunks was watching some television show, but Goten couldn't grasp the plot, which only served to make him even more bored.

He trailed his eyes to look up at his boyfriend; well there was certainly one way he could pass the time...

He reached his hand up, and threading his fingers through the other's lavender hair. He pulled down gently, and connected his lips with the prince in a chaste kiss.

Trunks pulled away, and breathed against his lips, "bored?"

The Son nodded, and whispered back, "yeah."

Goten was momentarily stunned when the legs underneath his head, were replace with the plushness of the couch, until he saw Trunks standing over him.

"Come on, I've got something I want to show you," the blue-eyed boy said, turning and walking out the front door. Goten grumbled as he followed after him.

How could someone so smart, be so dense?

XXX

It was a warm night. The sky was completely cloudless, and illuminated by the half-moon shining overhead. Goten sighed. He had no idea where Trunks was taking him, but he wondered how it was going to be better than simply flying through this beautiful night.

It didn't matter he guessed, as long as it kept him entertained.

It was when they passed a giant statue of a green lady, that he realized where they were.

"Why are we in the United States?"

"Because," Trunks called, looking over his shoulder at Goten, "it's July 4th."

"So?"

Trunks chuckled, "you'll see."

Confused, Goten flew after Trunks. It was a bit more flying, until Trunks landed on the rooftop of a building. Following after him, Goten lowered himself to the building. He looked over the landscape. In the distance he could see an amusement park.

"What's so special about the 4th of July?" He knew of America's independence from Australia... or something like that, but what did that have to do with the amusement park?

"Just wait for it," Trunks hushed him with his finger, not breaking eye contact with the park.

Goten cocked his eyebrow and almost ask what exactly he was waiting _for_, until the sound of a rocket going off distracted him.

It wasn't a rocket, but a red light. The light zoomed up into the air, exploding into a bouquet of sparks with a slight boom.

They were fireworks!

"Wow!" Goten exclaimed. More were shooting into the air, a variety of colors exploding across the night sky. As he watched the lightshow, a thought crossed Goten's mind.

Smiling, he turned to Trunks, "hey babe, want to have some _more_ fun?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes, "I'm not having sex with you on this rooftop with the fireworks exploding in the background. And no, it's not as romantic as it sounds."

Goten laughed, because that _did_ kind of sound romantic in his head, "No, I was _going_ to say we could fly through the fireworks! Way to jump to conclusions Trunks, you have such a dirty mind."

Trunks ignored his last comment, "um you do know most fireworks are made from gunpowder right? Fireworks obviously burn skin. I mean it has _fire_ in the name..."

Goten rolled his eyes, "not if we go super saiyan! Come on it'll be fun!"

"We're going to get caught," Trunks frowned, but powered up to super saiyan anyway.

"No we won't! Now come on!" Goten exclaimed as he flashed up the super saiyan as well. He leaped off the building, and towards the exploding lights, Trunks following close behind him.

As soon as the Son was in the fireworks range, he was hit with sparkles of blue. He giggled a bit. They tickled!

The popping sounds were much louder, and he could barely hear Trunks' laughter, but he could definitely see him. Behind him, Trunks was flying through an array of golden lights, his face in a large open-mouthed smile as he spun around in them. Goten smiled at the sight. He loved when Trunks let himself go.

He had no idea how long they were flying around, enjoying the fiery sparks exploding against their skin. Though by the way the fireworks were getting bigger, he guessed that the grand final was near.

He turned to face Trunks' direction. The elder didn't seem to notice that the light show was coming to an end, or the fact that his clothing had rips and tears in them. Nope, he only smiled as the flashes of color nipped at his skin and blonde hair.

Goten flew into his direction, and slammed straight into Trunks, wrapping his arms around him. Their conjoined bodies spun in the air for a moment, before they came to a complete stop.

"What the hell, Goten?" Trunks questioned, his false green eyes widening.

"I know something we could do that will be _way_ more romantic than screwing on a dirty rooftop," the Son smiled. Looking down, he waited for the final fireworks to go off. Taking Trunks' earlier advice, he was determined to time each second right. Smiling as he saw the approaching white light, he grabbed Trunks' chin.

Just as the white fireworks reached them, he pressed their lips together. The sky was completely bright, as though it were daytime, and the crowd below them was shouting so loud that it could've been heard all the way up there. Goten didn't notice though, because all he could think about was Trunks, whose arms were wrapped around him, and whose tongue was brushing against his own.

Screw fireworks. All he really needed was Trunks to have a good time.

_End_


	5. Sunset

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with such a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 599

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #5-** _Sunset_

Goten sighed as he leaned back against the cool damp grass, staring up at the orange sky. With homework, and basic chores, he'd never had time to kick back and enjoy the setting sun. But now that it was summertime, he had all the time in the world to enjoy the simply things in life. Had it been months, or had it been years, since he'd last taken the time to watch the sun? He didn't remember. All he knew was that it had been far too long.

Turning his head, he smiled at Trunks, who was lying next to him, his arms resting behind his head (similar to how Goten's were) and staring up at the coloring sky. As much as Trunks wouldn't admit it, Goten knew that he was excited to watch the sunset. Trunks lived in the city, and it was hard to see the falling sun with all of the large buildings in the way. The only time that Trunks ever really watched the sunset, was when he was with Goten on Mt. Paozu, and they weren't busy.

"So," Goten spoke, "are you excited to see the sunset," even though they kind of already were, because the entire sky was a rich vibrant orange color.

Trunks shrugged, "yeah I guess."

"Come on, don't act like you didn't miss this."

Trunks shrugged again, "it's just a sunset, nothing to go crazy over."

Goten shook his head and smiled, "whatever you say babe."

Trunks surprisingly didn't reply to the pet name, and continued to look up at the sky.

Amazingly enough, Trunks looked just as gorgeous in the sunset, as he did in the sunshine. The coloring was different, but still had the desired effect.

Instead of a bright and shimmering Trunks, it was a warm and calming Trunks.

The orange sky shone down on Trunks' exposed skin, darkening it to an even warmer tan. Parts of his light purple hair were also darker, as if a shadow was passing over it. His blue eyes still sparkled, but instead of seeing the sunshine reflecting in his eyes, Goten saw the yellowish-orange sun that was slowly passing over them. His eyes were more widened though, as if he were marveling at the traveling star.

Goten smirked. A blush was all that was needed to complete the beautiful specimen next to him, and he knew exactly how to get it.

He swung his leg over Trunks' body, straddling the prince's hips. Before Trunks could question, Goten leaned down, and connected their lips. As expected, Trunks' lips parted in surprise, giving Goten the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Swirling his tongue around Trunks', he let his hand trail underneath the elder's shirt. His hand slid up slowly, caressing his waist, then his abs, and his chest, until he connected with one of his nipples. He tweaked it between his fingers, causing a moan from elder to become lost between their connected lips.

Goten pulled away, and smiled at the sight below him. Trunks' blue eyes were lidded, his lips parted in slight gasps, and as expected, a reddish-pink blush staining his cheeks.

"I know how much you love the sunset, but you still shouldn't stare at the sun, it will hurt your eyes. Shouldn't a smart guy like you know that?"

Trunks' frowned, but if anything, his blush burned more, "shut up, Goten!"

"Whoa, touchy!" Goten exclaimed. He leaned down and gave his prince a quick kiss, before rolling off of him. He settled back onto the grass, smiling in satisfaction, as he watched the sun roll by.

_End_


	6. Ice-pops

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 686

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc. (not all drabbles will be M content though)

There is implied sexual content in this chapter (I guess... I don't quite know how to warn for it...)

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #6-** _Ice-pops_

Goten sighed as he leaned back in his lawn chair. He was lounging outside of Capsule Corporations this morning, waiting for Trunks to come back from inside of the house. They didn't really have any plans for the day, but they could come up with that later.

Goten's attention was drawn to Trunks, who was carrying blue and yellow ice-pops. They were the type of ice-pops that looked like two separate popsicles molded into one. Goten guessed that they were meant for sharing, but why share when you could have double the treat?

The Son sat up in his seat, "I thought you were just going to get dressed. Where did you get those?"

Trunks plopped into the lawn chair next to him, "I was on my way back out here when Bra offered them too me. Which one do you want?"

Goten thought for a moment, before grabbing the yellow one, and pulling the plastic wrapper off. He sure hoped it was banana...

"Ack! Dammit, it's lemon!" Goten sputtered at the surprising taste.

Trunks shrugged, ripping the plastic off of the blue ice-pop, "You shouldn't have taken the yellow one."

The noirette grumbled, but stuck with his popsicle. It wasn't like Trunks was going to get him another one.

Sticking the slightly sour treat in his mouth, he looked up at the sky. Maybe they could watch clouds. Was that fun? That sounded like the type of crap couples did right?

Turning to Trunks, he was about to propose his idea for the day, when the sight before him cut him off.

Trunks had broken his popsicle in half (perfectly of course). He held one of the ice-sticks away from him, while he sucked on the other one. The blue treat would disappear into his mouth, only to reappear as he pulled on the wooden stick. He continued this slowly, sometimes stopping to lick a line up the blue ice. Slight slurping sounds were heard as he sucked on the treat, not letting any of the blue liquid drip onto his fingers. The royal teen was staring up at the sky lazily as he sucked, not even noticing the show he was putting on.

Goten silently groaned as his pants tightened. Why did Trunks have to make normal activities unnecessarily sexy!?

The Son smirked as a plan struck him. Kami did he love his plans.

Goten leaned over, attracting Trunks' attention with his motion. Connecting his gaze with the blue-eyed teen, he opened his mouth, and dropped it over the other blue ice-pop that Trunks had left untouched. He stuck out his tongue, dragging it from the base (also catching a bit of Trunks' fingers that held the popsicle), all the way up to the tip of the ice-pop. Forming his lips over it, he went down as far as he could without gagging (which was pretty far, thank you very much). He bobbed his head slowly, never breaking contact with Trunks' reddening face. He brought his lips back up to the tip of the ice-pop. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, taking the blue coloring away as he did. Trunks groaned from the back of his throat this, which almost made Goten laugh in satisfaction.

Goten pulled away. Trunks was still blushing, and the ice-pop he was eating before was left forgotten between his lips, making a trail of blue liquid drip down to his chin. Smirking, Goten leaned over, and ran his tongue from Trunks' chin, up to his lips. He connected his sticky mouth to Trunks' (and the ice-pop) forcing his tongue in where it would fit, tasting both Trunks and the blue raspberry flavor. Once the Son was sure he had enough, he pulled away, making a line of blue liquid and saliva connect their lips briefly before it broke.

"Eww..." Trunks complained, scrubbing at his lips with the back of his hand, "that was just nasty."

Goten laughed, stuffing his forgotten lemon ice-pop back into his mouth. He stared back up at the clouds, listening to the grumbling of his boyfriend, as he continued to wipe away the blue mess.

_End_


	7. Fireflies

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with such a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count_: 1092

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #7- **_Fireflies_

They were bored again, or at least Goten was. They were sitting outside the Son household this time, watching as Goku and Gohan brought their spar to a close. They hadn't actually been watching their spar, because Goten was a little peeved with Goku for immediately requesting Gohan for the spar instead of him. Not that he would've said yes, but it wouldn't hurt to be asked ya know?

The sky was a dark blue, with stars already beginning to peek out, a nearly full moon shining up ahead. There wasn't exactly a set time, but Trunks would have to be leaving for home soon. Goten would've asked him to stay the night, but he was almost certain that they wouldn't get permission. Their parents (namely Vegeta and Chi-Chi) weren't as lenient about their sleepovers now that they were officially an item.

He turned to look at Trunks, hoping the lavender-haired Adonis would come up with another entertaining idea like he had with the fireworks, but the older teen was simply sitting, looking just as bored as him.

Goten put his head in his hands, trying to think of something fun to do. Last time they had watched fireworks. They'd watched fireworks, which had lit up the night sky. There was something else that started with fire, and had to do with light, and was done at night. It was on the tip of his tongue. Fire... Ah ha he got it!

"Hey babe," Goten said turning to Trunks. The blue-eyed teen wrinkled his nose at the title, but his attention was still obtained.

"Wait here for a second, I've got something to show you," the noirette replied, hopping to his feet. Running into his house, he grabbed two jars from his kitchen. Running back out, he half-heartedly waved goodbye to his father and brother, motioned for Trunks to follow him, and sprinted off into the woods.

He could hear Trunks feet pounding behind him as the blue-eyed boy asked, "Goten, where are we going!?"

Instead of answering, he made a sudden stop, nearly toppling over as Trunks slammed into him.

"Ouch, dammit Goten!" Trunks exclaimed. He was surprised when he felt the Son clamber onto his back, his eyes being covered by his pale hands.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"Shut up, I want you to be surprised. Just walk forward. I won't let you run into anything babe, I promise," Goten replied, wrapping his legs around Trunks' slender waist.

"Stop calling me that," the heir grumbled, but did as he was told and walked forward slowly.

He didn't walk very far until he heard Goten say, "Okay, you can stop."

Trunks halted in his step as Goten climbed off of his back, but the hands didn't leave his eyes.

"Alright you ready?" Goten said, pressing his body close to Trunks' as he whispered in his ear.

"This surprise isn't going to end in us having sex in the woods is it?" Not that he'd necessarily object to that. It had been a while since they were last able to...

"Ha-ha no, not really. I mean unless you want to..." Goten whispered back, pulling Trunks' ear between his lips.

"Goten, what was your surprise?" Trunks had to ask now before his mind was clouded with... other things...

"Well, I'll show you," the Son replied, removing his hands from the prince's eyes.

Trunks blinked a few times, before taking in the landscape before him. It was a simple plot of land, surrounded on the outskirts by trees. But the attention grabber was the many bright lights that shone above the grass and in the air.

"Fireflies!" Trunks exclaimed. He had fireflies back at his home that floated around the grounds of Capsule Corporations, but it had been so long since he'd seen so many!

Trunks' line of vision fell to the jar that was extended in front of him. He grabbed it from Goten's hands, and gave him a questioning look, "how exactly did you carry these if your hands were covering my eyes...?"

"Don't you worry about that," Goten gave him a challenging smile, "I bet I can catch more fireflies than you."

Trunks' cocked his eyebrow. Weren't they a little old for this?

"Is that your way of saying you're not up for the challenge?" Goten said with a bit of a smirk.

Trunks snickered, "as if it would be a challenge with you. You're on."

"Let's say, winner gets whatever they want?" Goten offered, unscrewing the lid off of his jar.

"Sure, not that you have to worry about that, considering you're going to lose," Trunks replied, also unscrewing his jar.

Once they were both ready, Goten began a countdown, "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!"

Both boys sprinted off with their jars in hand. Their arms were swinging in through the air, catching the glowing bugs and depositing them in their containers. They were speeding through the air, using their Ki to propel them towards the insects before they even knew they were being hunted. They almost slammed into each other multiple times, but weren't deterred in their attempts to catch as many fireflies as possible.

It wasn't long until every light was gone from the clearing. Their jars had gone from empty, to full and bright.

"Well?" Trunks questioned as they settled back on the ground, thrusting his glowing container into Goten's line of sight.

Goten furrowed his brow at Trunks' jar, and compared it his. They were both filled to the top, but the exact number of lighting bugs in each jar remained a mystery.

"Wait," Goten blanked, "was I supposed to figure out a way to count these?"

Trunks stared at Goten, before slapping a hand to his forehead, groaning in annoyance.

Goten chuckled nervously, unscrewing the lid again. He watched as his fireflies floated out of the jar, and back into the air.

Trunks was surprised when Goten's hands were pushing on his shoulders, and his leg was pulling his ankles from the ground.

Trunks grunted as his back connected with the grass. He glared up at Goten, who was staring down at him, his hands braced by either side of his head.

"Don't give me that look. Wasn't it you who suggested we screw in the woods? Oh it'll be really romantic too, with the fireflies flying around and shit."

Trunks rolled his eyes, but leaned his head up to lay a kiss on the noirette's lips. That actually did sound a _little_ romantic.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

_End_

So I hope you enjoyed my fireflies (I call them lightening bugs, but whatever) drabble. So tomorrow I'm going to get into some slight conflict so yay excited!


	8. The Mall

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work... I also don't own _Deliver Us From Evil_, or _Dawn of The Planet of The Apes._

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1737

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

So here is the first bit of conflict! Yay!

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #8-** _The Mall_

Goten didn't know why they were going to the mall. They weren't going to buy anything, because they were boys, and boys don't go on "shopping-sprees" (okay so maybe Trunks liked to browse for designer clothes _sometimes_. Why wouldn't he? His mom is loaded!). They also weren't going to meet up with anyone, because they didn't really have that many of the same friends, being that they were in different grades and all.

Goten figured they were here because, there was simply nowhere else to go.

The mall was unnecessarily crowded with people of all ages, and for what? There were no holidays coming up that he could think of. Though that didn't stop the crowds of people (particularly women) that were filling store to store with their capsule cases in hand, and it didn't deter the teenagers walking slowly up and down the halls for no other reason than to be annoying.

Perhaps it was because the building was air-conditioned.

"So do you actually want to buy shit, or just walk around?" Goten asked, slinging his arm over Trunks' shoulders carelessly. His arm hung on the blue-eyed boy's shoulders in a way that it could be interpreted as them simply being good friends, and not boyfriends. Goten wouldn't mind (actually he would love it) if he could show everyone that Trunks was his boyfriend by holding his hand, or simply pulling him closer, but for Trunks' sake he refrained. It was no secret that Trunks wasn't a fan of public displays of affection (just like his father), and while Goten loved making Trunks uncomfortable, he wasn't cruel, and wouldn't punish his partner for his unease (at least not publicly). Trunks had never been any good with relationships, and Goten being the first (and only, thank you very much) male Trunks ever had, was a lot for the blue-eyed teen to handle. Goten was patient though, and never pushed his boyfriend.

Trunks shrugged, a slight blush blossoming on his face from their closeness. He forced himself not to think of the strangers that may or may not be watching them as he replied, "not really. We could see a movie if you want."

Goten would actually like to see a movie. Their mall had a movie theater built into it just last year, and it was already one of Goten's favorite places in West City.

"Sure. We could see _Deliver Us From Evil._"

Goten smirked at Trunks' glare. Another fun fact about Trunks was that he _hated_ scary movies. It wasn't because of the blood and gore, because he loved action-packed and fighting movies, he just hated being scared. Trunks also hated supernatural things like ghost and demons, because they were creatures that Trunks actually believed in. Scary music and pop-ups only served to freak him out even more, which just made scary films an hour and a half of mental torture for the lavender-haired teen.

Not that he would ever admit it.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to see that movie with the monkeys," Trunks replied. His glare was in place but also was a hint of nervousness.

"You mean _Dawn of The Planet of The Apes_? Yeah I do, but don't you think a scary movie would be WAY more-,"

"Hey Blue-eyes, is that you!?"

Oh God no...

Both boys turned towards the voice. Goten hoped against hope that it wasn't who he thought it was. But it had to be, because there was no one else he knew who addressed Trunks by that god awful nickname. No... No, please don't let it be _him_!

Goddammit, it was!

Goten was a tall boy, but Cayon was just a bit taller. He wasn't necessarily more muscular than the Son, but he still had a rather impressive build. His dark brown hair with blonde streaks shooting through it flopped around his head in a more attractive way than Goten's did, allowing him to do a sexy hair-flip when his bangs got in the way of his handsome dark chocolate eyes.

Cayon was not Goten's friend. It was not because the brunet was a year older, nor the fact that he was gorgeous. Hell, it wasn't even the fact that Cayon had his eyes on _his_ boyfriend (because honestly, who didn't?).

It was because he was such an asshole about it!

Cayon was outwardly bisexual, but no one seemed to care. He was still one of the coolest kids in school, despite the fact he would walk down the halls squeezing other guy's asses just to see them squirm. Perhaps they thought he was kidding, or maybe he was just so fucking awesome, that everyone decided to simply ignore him. Whatever the reason was, Goten didn't really care. Cayon was a complete asshole, and made _sure_ Goten knew he was better than him, and was more Trunks' 'speed' than the Son was. Well he _did_ have the perfect physique, an amazing reputation, and wasn't by any means poor. On the outside he was like Trunks' other half (because they most certainly didn't have the same piss-poor personality on the inside), unlike Goten who might as well be Trunks' opposite.

Not only did the brunet have to think he was the coolest shit there was, he actually kind of was...

"Trunks, I haven't seen you since school let out! The hell is up with that!?" Cayon exclaimed as he approached Trunks. He all but pulled the lavender from Goten, and wrapped his arms around the shorter teen. Trunk's face was muffled in the teen's designer shirt-clad shoulder as Cayon's arms enclosed around his waist.

Trunks braced his hands against Cayon's chest as he pulled his face away from the expensive cotton, his eyebrows twitching as he fought a blush, "I've been busy."

"Busy with what?" Cayon asked, pulling away so he could look down at Trunks, his hands still around his waist.

"Busy with me," Goten piped, his hands crossed against his chest, his brows furrowed, and his lips tainted with a frown.

"Ah, the _boyfriend_," Cayon said as he released the lavender-haired teen. He strolled over towards Goten, and threw his arm over the shorter noirette's shoulders.

"So, how have you guys been Go-Go?" Cayon asked, leaning his weight on the younger.

Goten growled at the nickname, but still managed to grit out, "we've been just fine Cayon, without you of course."

"Are you sure? Because Trunks seems pretty bored."

Maybe he disliked Cayon so much, because he was forced to be nice to him. Gohan always tried to push Goten and Trunks to be friends with the jack-ass brunet because he was, none other than, Sharpner's younger brother.

Gohan still kept contact with his close high school friends, and was practically ecstatic when he found out Cayon was near his age. He was even more excited when he found out their family had moved from Satan City to West City, and was only a few streets down from Capsule Corporations. Hell, Gohan had a fucking heart attack when he found out that Cayon and Trunks were getting along together very well, and were sometimes having playdates when Trunks and Goten weren't together (which was very rare). With newfound confidence from Cayon and Trunks hitting it off, Gohan only proceeded to push Goten to be the brunet's friend as well. Goten didn't have the heart to tell his brother that he _severely_ disliked Cayon because... well... Gohan tried very hard to make him happy. Nothing else to say, it was as simple as that.

"Ah, there is no need for the animosity Go-Go, can't we let bygones be bygones? Trunks certainly seems to have gotten over it."

Goten glared and shouted as loudly as he could in whisper form (even though he wasn't quite sure why they were whispering), "because he doesn't remember asshole!"

"Forgotten. Got over. Same thing am I right?" Cayon whispered back, nuzzling his nose against the pale boy's cheek.

Goten sneered and pushed him away, resisting the urge to scrub his cheek with the back of his hand like a little boy afraid of cooties.

He turned away from the brunet to face his boyfriend. Goten mentally cursed at the sight.

Trunks wasn't watching them, but was looking at the ground. His face was twisted with agitation, and Goten could tell he was curling his toes within his sneakers.

Trunks hated third-wheelers, and third-wheeling. He also hated being left out of conversations, especially when they involved Goten, but was always too proud to come forward and join the group himself. The Son knew this, and normally tried his hardest to prevent that from happening, but right now he was too upset.

Clenching his fists, Goten struggled to keep his voice cool as he said, "Trunks, can we go now?"

Trunks eyebrows were furrowed as he brought his gaze up too Goten's, "yeah sure."

As the lavender made his way over to Goten, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. The hand pulled him back, until he connected with a compact chest.

Toned arms wrapped around his waist from behind, a warm breath brushing against his ear as Cayon whispered (but with Goten's enhanced Saiyan-hearing, he caught every word), "You be sure to call me alright Blue-eyes. I've missed you, and you know I'm here for you when _that_," the brunet nodded in Goten's direction, "ain't always working out for you. You got me?"

"Yeah, uh huh, okay," Trunks replied, wrenching the arms from around him, a furious blush staining his cheeks.

'_4... 5... 6... 7...' _Goten counted in his head. Ten didn't seem like a big enough number to control his anger. But it wasn't as if he had a choice, because he knew it would be a major blow to Trunks' male pride if he went over there and beat Cayon silly.

Oh but he wanted too. His face was red with anger, and his fists were ready to beat a certain brown-eyed boy's lights out. But he couldn't, because if he did, he would be in the doghouse with Trunks for it later.

Trunks naturally got himself free easily, and tried his best to ignore the curious eyes of the strangers around him as he walked beside Goten.

"Bye Blue-eyes! I'll be awaiting your call!" Cayon called, waving his hand.

The pale hand pressed against Trunk's back guided him forward, and kept him from looking back to reply.

_TBC_


	9. The Mall ll

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work... I also don't own _Deliver Us From Evil_.

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1290

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #9-** _The Mall II_

"Goten, what the hell is your problem?" Trunks said once he was sure Cayon wasn't in their line of sight.

"Nothing, Trunks," Goten grumbled, his eyes focused on the crowded hallway.

"Cut the bullshit Goten, I'm not stupid," the lavender replied, his blue eyes narrowing.

"I never said you were."

"I never said you did. I know what you're trying to do and cut it out. Tell me what's bothering you."

"How about you just don't worry about it," Goten replied, his dark eyebrows drawn in irritation.

Trunks exhaled roughly before grasping Goten's elbow. He dragged the boy down the crowded hall of the public mall, ignoring the Son's protests as he forced him along.

He turned down a smaller, vacant hallway. There weren't stores that lined the walls, but vending machines, and a bit further down was the bathrooms.

Trunks pushed Goten's back against the wall next to a vending machine, glaring as he spoke, "what's your problem?"

"I thought it was already established that I _strongly_ dislike Cayon."

"Yeah, but you're hardly ever this pissed."

Goten gave a frustrated sigh and looked away from Trunks, "he just... irked me more than usual."

"Why?"

'_You're so not going to like this,' _"Just some stuff he said to me, and I didn't like how he was all over you. You know I hate when people –especially him– do that."

Trunks crossed his arms and turned to glare down the hallway, "well sorry. I pushed him away; I don't know what else you want from me."

"Oh I don't know, maybe you could actually tell him to quit being such an asshole because you're dating me? He's never taken our relationship seriously, because it seems like you don't even take us seriously, and that really pisses me off." It also hurt a lot, but Goten was too irritated to acknowledge that right now.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said again, but this time it was sincere. He trailed his eyes up to meet Goten's, his previous glare replaced with his sincerity, "you could have just told me that. I do take us seriously, you know that right? I'll try harder; just don't think like that anymore."

"I won't," Goten said, wrapping his arms around Trunks' shoulders, pinning the elder's arms to his sides, "now let's talk about why _you_ are upset."

Trunks tried to pull away from his partner, but the noirette's arms kept the blue-eyed boy pressed against his chest, "I'm not upset..."

"Yeah sure you're not," Goten replied, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. He brought his lips against the tanned skin, sucking it between his lips.

Trunks bit his lip and unconsciously tilted his head to the side as Goten dragged his tongue over the sensitive skin. Goten nipped at his neck lightly as he trailed his lips up to Trunks' ear. Trunks' hands braced themselves against the wall behind the Son as his earlobe was sucked between the noirette's teeth.

Goten released the earlobe as he whispered in Trunks' ear, "Did I make you have another 'girlfriend moment'?"

"Shut up, Goten," Trunks grumbled in reply.

Goten pulled away from his neck, "I'm serious. Is that what made you upset?"

Trunks huffed and looked to the ground, his cheeks red from either arousal or embarrassment.

Goten sighed. He was always better at addressing his issues than Trunks was, "I'm sorry babe. I really tried not to this time."

A 'girlfriend moment' was what Goten called the times where he, essentially, made Trunks feel like a girlfriend. Trunks _hated_ when people tried to put him as the 'feminine' one in their relationship. It wasn't difficult to come to that conclusion, because it was easy to tell that Trunks was self-conscious, a bit insecure, and while he hardly ever showed it, was very emotional. Goten blamed it on his upbringing, considering he always struggled with his relationship with his father, and how he hardly got much attention from either parent now that he was older, and had a little sister who took up most of his family's time. People tended to overlook this, and opted to simply refer to Trunks as feminine or girly, even though he was far from it. Goten never once thought of Trunks as his girlfriend (how could he? It was quite hard to ignore the fact that Trunks had narrow hips, no breasts, and a penis...), but he couldn't help but act like an over-protective boyfriend at times. Trunks was _his_ boyfriend, and no one else's. How was he supposed to show people (like Cayon) that, without making Trunks feel like less of a man?

"I know just... I don't want to talk about this right now." Trunks said, finally noting that while they were in a vacant hallway, they _were_ still in a public place.

"Yeah, but we _will_ talk later okay?" Goten replied, reluctantly releasing the elder.

"Alright," Trunks answered, stepping back to look up and down the hall, "so is there anything else you want to do, or should we go home?"

Goten smiled a bit, "_well_, I do still kind of want to see _Deliver Us From Evil_."

Trunks bit his lip, "are you sure? They're probably not playing it right now."

Goten pulled his cellphone out his pocket and looked the time, "actually they are. I checked the show times online earlier and the movie will be starting in a few minutes."

Trunks frowned and grumbled, "So that's why you wanted to come to the mall today."

"Yup!" Goten replied with a laugh.

He stopped laughing and gave Trunks a smile, "we don't have to watch the movie if you don't want too, we could do something else."

Trunks balled his fist at his sides, all but stomping his foot as he nearly shouted, "no I want to!"

Goten gave him a bit of a smirk as he teased, "are you sure? I don't want you to get _scared_ or anything..."

"Shut up Goten, I'm not scared of some movie!" Trunks replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, okay we'll see the movie," Goten said putting his hands up in surrender, "and uh Trunks, you might want to zip up your jacket." He kind of wished he brought a jacket himself. Even though it was a thousand degrees outside, it was freezing in the mall!

Trunk's cocked his eyebrow in confusion, "why?"

Goten clicked the front camera button on his phone and handed it to his boyfriend.

Trunks' eyes widened, his eyebrows drawn in irritation, "damn you, Goten! You gave me a hickey!"

"Heh, sorry."

Trunks glared at him as he zipped up his navy jacket, rearranging his hood so it casually covered his bruised neck. Once he was done, they made their way out of the bathroom hallway.

This time, Goten kept his hands to himself, and didn't wrap his arm around Trunks' shoulder. He was aware of the fact that Trunks was still upset about their previous 'girlfriend moment', and didn't want to push his luck by annoying the elder.

The Son was surprised when he felt Trunks' slightly calloused palm connect with his own. He gave Trunks a confused look, as tanned fingers intertwined with his pale ones. The lavender-haired teen wasn't looking at him, but was staring intently at the ground, fighting the blush that so badly wanted to stain his cheeks. There were people staring at them, and Goten could visibly see Trunks tensing each time they passed a negative look. Trunks did not let go though, and actually gripped the noirette's hand tighter as they walked down the busy hallway.

Goten felt himself swell with pride at his boyfriend's bravery, but decided to keep quiet as they made their way towards the movie theater.

_The End/TBC_ (it doesn't really matter)

Blegh I didn't really like this one, but whatever...


	10. The Movie

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work... I also don't own _Deliver Us From Evil_.

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 982

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

Whoa, I totally almost didn't make it! I was busy literally all day and wrote this literally like a half an hour ago. Sorry it sucks but as you can see, I _really_ rushing. Also for the record, I have not seen _Deliver Us From Evil_. I'm only assuming that it's scary because of the previews. If it's not actually scary then... Well I don't really care.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #10-** _The Movie_

It wasn't long before the two boys reached the conjoined movie theater. Just as Goten was about to lead them towards the ticket counter, Trunks held his ground.

"You know what? I kind of need a haircut," the older teen said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. It was true though. His short purple hair was getting a bit longer than usual, but you would only notice if you were used to seeing the same short haircut that the blue-eyed boy had his entire life.

"Yeah but that can wait until after the movie," Goten said as he nudged Trunks with his shoulder. The lavender-haired teen grumbled as he glared at the floor.

"Hey, you don't have to see the movie if you don't want to," Goten said, his voice full of teasing.

"Shut up Goten, just get the fucking tickets and lets go," despite his annoyance with the noirette, Trunks did not release his hands as he directed them towards the ticket counter.

There were only a few people in front of them, so it wouldn't be long before they had to pay.

"Hey, uh Trunks," Goten said as they neared the front of the line.

Trunks did not make eye contact, but graced Goten with an irritated grunt.

"Well um, I hate to ask this of you considering I suggested we see this movie but... uh..."

"Your broke," Trunks rolled his eyes, "shocker."

"Heh," Goten rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

The lavender gave another eye roll as they stepped up to the counter.

Trunks fished with his free hand for his wallet as Goten spoke to the woman behind the counter, "two tickets for _Deliver Us From Evil, _please."

The woman smiled, and flicked her unnatural dark red hair over her shoulder, "sure thing sweetie."

Trunks didn't even look at the cost as he pulled out his silver credit card, and handed it to the woman with an almost bored expression.

Ah, it must be wonderful being rich.

The woman handed him back the card, and printed out their tickets. She handed them to Goten, who took them with a smile.

"Thank you," Goten said, tugging his boyfriend along.

"You're welcome. You two have fun," she replied with a wink. Trunks' cheeks colored as Goten mouthed back 'will do'.

It wasn't long (not long enough for Trunks) before they approached theatre number 10. The electronic board above the entrance reading '_Deliver Us From Evil. 3:45_'.

Trunks sighed and unconsciously tightened his grip on the noirette's hand as they passed the threshold into the dark room. Goten almost felt bad for Trunks, who already seemed to be shaking in nerves, when they hadn't even sat down.

But then again, it was always fun to see the elder squirm.

They had gotten there early, the Son supposed, because there were still a few seats open. He spotted two empty ones in the back right corner, and dragged Trunks towards the dark red chairs.

The previews were still rolling by as they sat down, which Trunks seemed almost grateful for.

"So babe," Goten propped his elbow on the armrest, cradling his chin with his hand as he stared up at his boyfriend, "getting scared yet?"

"Piss off, Goten," the lavender grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as the theatre darkened, signaling the beginning of the movie.

Goten put his hands up in surrender, leaning back as he watched the opening credits. It probably wouldn't be long before Trunks was screaming like a little girl and begging they leave.

XXX

They were halfway through the movie, and Goten thought that _he_ might scream like a little girl.

The setting of the entire theatre was just as it was in the previews. Girlfriends screaming and burying their faces in their boyfriend's shoulders, boyfriends jumping with fear, trying their best to remain unaffected. The movie was creepy, he'd give it that. It had been a while since a movie actually _scared_ him.

Wait. If this movie was enough to scare even _him, _then... Oh crap...

Goten surprisingly hadn't been paying much attention to his lavender-haired partner, because he was too busy having the shit scared out of him. He mentally kicked himself when he saw the scene next to him.

Trunks was in his seat, his knees drawn up to his chest. His knuckles were enclosed between his teeth, his body barely visibly shaking. Was Trunks crying? No, Trunks never cried, but his eyes were definitely glossier than usual.

Goten was really pissed with himself now. He knew Trunks was going to freak (that _had_ been the desired affect) but he didn't think Trunks would be freaking terrified! The situation wasn't funny anymore, and he could only blame it on himself being the worst boyfriend ever at the moment.

He leaned over, and planted his lips on Trunks' cheek. The elder turned to face him, almost thankful for the distraction. Goten slid his hand to rub against Trunks' cheek before resting it behind his lavender head, pulling him in for a kiss. Goten relished in his soft lips for a moment, before pulling away.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, his cheeks coloring in shame.

Trunks didn't reply at first, but pressed his forehead against Goten's. Goten guessed that was the blue-eyed boy's way of saying he was forgiven. He hoped.

"This movie is going to give me nightmares..." Trunks whispered after a moment, his voice almost sensual, but Goten could still tell he was serious.

Goten smirked a bit, "then maybe you should sleep over my house."

"Well considering you're the one who made me watch this shit in the first place, _you_ should sleep over _my_ house."

Goten would've reminded Trunks that he had given him the option NOT to see the movie, but he decided that wasn't important. Trunks invited him to sleep over his house. Wink. Wink.

_End_

So I was wondering if anyone caught the word play I did with Cayon's name. If you didn't then I'll tell you. Erasa and Sharpner are named by school supplies. Erasa= Eraser. Sharpner= (pencil) Sharpener. Cayon= Crayon. See what I did there? I'm so clever xD.


	11. Swimming

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work... I also don't own the Wave Pool, or the Lazy River.

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1672

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

There is a make-out scene in this chapter.. And while I did post this late, I didn't have to struggle to get it written so... hurray...

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #11-** _Swimming_

Goten all but skipped in merriment, his boyfriend walking calmly beside him. Trunks had finally agreed to go to the waterpark with him! He never really understood why Trunks didn't love swimming just as much as him. The lavender didn't necessarily dislike it, he just never got as hyped as the onyx-eyed teen did when it came to swimming anymore.

Goten blamed it on maturity. Yuck.

The Son all but carried Trunks towards the Wave Pool, pushing against the older boy's bare shoulders to move him along, annoyance radiating off of him. Goten also didn't know why he always started with a quick swim in the Wave Pool, before actually going on any of the slides. It was just a habit he partook in every time he came to the waterpark.

"Come on Trunks, put your shit down and let's swim!" Goten bounced in place impatiently.

Trunks rolled his eyes as he dropped his own bag off his shoulder. He pulled his grey tank-top over his head, and placed it down on the ground beside Goten's dark blue tank-top, which had been discarded earlier. He kicked off his sandals slowly, simply to annoy the impatient Son. Once the lavender-haired boy was ready, Goten locked his fingers around his tanned wrist, and physically dragged him towards the pool. Luckily, Trunks wasn't in a 'struggling mood'.

"Hey, I don't want to go all the way out here!" Trunks exclaimed as they passed the shallow, and went straight for the deep-end.

"Come on, you know you have to just jump in and get it over with." Goten replied, ready to have the ice-cold water against his burning skin.

Trunks grumbled and yanked his wrist back as they reached the ten-foot water. The blue-eyed teen looked down at the pool, a frown in place. Sitting down at the edge, he dipped his toe in.

"Oh, screw that," Trunks said, hopping back to his feet.

"Come on you big baby, it can't be that cold," Goten replied with a roll of his eyes, but couldn't help but snicker a bit at the situation.

"Yes it is, and I'm not getting in there," Trunks huffed, turning around and walking in the opposite direction, "I'll be by our stuff if you need me."

Goten rolled his eyes again, until an idea struck him.

Kami did he love his plans.

With a smirk on his face, he ran up behind Trunks, not even making an attempt to go unnoticed.

Trunks turned back to look at him, his eyebrow quirked in slight annoyance. Without warning, Trunks was grabbed, and thrown over Goten's shoulder.

"What the hell, Goten?!" Trunks exclaimed, kicking his feet wildly. Goten wasn't deterred however, and turned back to run towards the deep end.

Trunks could only yelp in protest as Goten jumped off the edge, and into the frigid water.

Goten came up first, receiving a warning in the form a whistle from one of the lifeguards. He gave them a 'thumbs-up', and turned back to watch his boyfriend emerge from the water. Trunks' body shivered, and his teeth chattered, as he wiped the water from his eyes. Once he could open his eyes, he glared at Goten, and splashed the laughing noirette in the face.

XXX

The rest of the day had been bucket-loads of fun for the youngest Son, complete with waterslides, hot sun, and of course Trunks. He always had good days when he was with Trunks, no matter what his partner's mood was. Though the older teen was annoyed from the earlier incident, Trunks had loosened up, and allowed himself to enjoy the water (once his body had gotten used to it of course).

Sadly enough, the sky was beginning to darken (though not by much, because it was only six o' clock), signaling that the park was closing soon. All of the waterslides were closed, as was the Wave Pool. The only things that were still left open were the kiddie pools, and the Lazy River.

"I guess we should be leaving," Trunks said, shaking a few of the water droplets from his soaked hair.

Goten licked his lips at his boyfriend. He had, of course, been admiring Trunks all day. How could he not? Goten didn't have to tell you that Trunks was handsome, anyone with sight could see that. Did he really have to explain to you the way his water-darkened purple hair stuck to his face in the sexiest way? Did he honestly have to enlighten you about the way the water droplets cascaded down his tanned skin, dripping down past his back dimples until they disappeared into his...

Ooh, he really wanted to go in the Lazy River now!

"Hang on, there is one last thing I want to go on before we leave," Goten said, tugging his confused boyfriend towards his desired destination.

Trunks cocked his eyebrow as they approached the river, "why do you want to go in there?"

"Because I do," Goten replied simply. There were only two families in front of them, making them last in line, which Goten was thankful for.

It was only a few seconds before they were in the front. Goten said nothing to the dark-haired woman who was running the Lazy River, and she didn't say anything back. She was looking at her nails with a bored expression, obviously wanting the park to close so she could go home.

Goten stepped into the water, and grabbed a double raft.

"Hold it still," Goten told Trunks. The blue-eyed teen held the raft still, as Goten hopped himself into it.

Just as Trunks was going to seat himself in the other side, Goten grabbed at his wrist, and flung the teen into his lap. Trunks squeaked in surprise, wrapping his arm around Goten's shoulders to steady himself.

Blushing furiously, the lavender-haired teen all but shouted, "what the hell, Goten?!"

Goten gave him an innocent smile, and replied, "What, I'm not allowed to hold you?"

Trunks grumbled and looked away, muttering under his breath, "You could've at least warned me first..."

"I'll keep that in mind," Goten said with a little laugh, pressing his lips briefly against Trunks' cheek. Trunks rolled his eyes and leaned back, resting his head against the yellow rubber of the raft, his head almost falling through the other donut-hole.

Goten turned away and smirked a bit when he saw the woman placing the 'We're Closed' sign in front of the Lazy River entrance.

He didn't need anyone interrupting him and Trunks, if you caught his drift...

XXX

They were about halfway through the river now. Little conversation had passed over the duo, as they were more content with just being in each other's company.

They were under a bridge now, the two families that were in front of them had long since drifted away, leaving the two boy's completely alone.

With that knowledge, Goten directed their raft towards the stone wall. The noirette braced his hand against the masonry, bringing their raft to a stop.

Trunks' previously closed eyes had opened, and were giving Goten a questioning look, "what did you stop us for?"

Instead of answering, Goten gave his boyfriend a smirk. Bracing his hands against Trunks' back and the underside of his knees, he threw Trunks off of him, and into the other side of the raft.

The elder yelped in surprise, his legs and arms sprawled as he stared back at the noirette in shock. Before he could question whatever the hell Goten's problem was, the Son was already on top of him, hushing him with his lips. Trunks' lips had already been spread from before from his earlier shock, giving Goten the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Trunks seemed to have caught on to Goten's little game, and slid his tongue against the noirette's. He wrapped one of his arms around Goten's neck, the other just underneath the Son's arm, pulling him closer. The lavender-haired teen pulled his lips away, and pressed them to Goten's neck, sucking the pale skin between his lips. Goten bit his lip as he moved his hand between their bodies, caressing the blue-eyed boy's tanned muscles, before trailing his fingers over Trunks' nipple. He captured the nub between his fingers, pinching it lightly. He rolled it between his fingers, satisfied with the small moan Trunks gave, before he brought their lips together again.

Their lips moved against each other's quickly, but not so much that it would be animalistic. Or maybe it was animalistic, because their teeth bumped against each other's multiple times, though that could simply be because they were teenage boys, and weren't exactly experts when it came to kissing. They didn't seem to care though, and continued to wrestle with their tongues.

'_I wonder how far he'll let me take this,'_ Goten thought to himself, '_Well there is only one way to find out'_.

With that in mind, he released Trunks' nipple, and slowly trailed his hand down his tanned body. When the elder didn't protest, Goten continued. His hand sliding lower, and lower, and lower, until it nearly touched Trunks'...

Goten shrieked in surprise as he was engulfed in water. He could barely hear Trunks coughing and sputtering, over the sound of pounding water against their raft. What in the hell...

Goten blinked as the water let up. Looking behind him, his eyes widened. He had been so wrapped up in Trunks, that he hadn't noticed their raft had started moving again.

At least, not until it floated right underneath a waterfall...

Goten turned to look back at Trunks, whose coughing had finally subsided, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Heh, sorry about that, are you okay?" Goten asked, giving him a sheepish smile.

Trunks blinked dumbly, and Goten was worried for a moment that the water had somehow damaged his boyfriend.

All his concern was gone however, when his boyfriend's eyebrows drew into a glare. Without a word, Trunks pushed Goten off of him, and into the river, engulfing the Son with water again.

_End_


	12. Chores

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 684

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #12-** _Chores_

Chores were stupid.

During the school year, they weren't so bad; it wasn't like there was much else he had to do with his time (it also gave him a reason to delay his homework). During holiday breaks, they were tolerable, simply because they were hardly ever that much of strenuous work, due to his mother working around the house while he was still in school.

During the summertime, they were just gods awful.

Due to him not having school, his mother could arouse him in the morning, and force him to work alongside her for the majority of the day. It hadn't happened all the time obviously, because there was only _so_ much work that could done in a small, three-person household, but nonetheless, they still happened, and today was one of those days.

He had started with cleaning his own room, completely confused on how it was even messy, considering he was hardly in it anymore. Despite this, his room was a complete mess, with clothes and empty plates that used to hold food scattered all over it. He was a not a quick cleaner though, and got distracted every time he picked up an object, which of course, held _some_ type of sentimental memory that he just _had_ to relive. Though his mother didn't seem to think the same way he did, and had shouted at him at the top of her lungs to hurry up.

After that, he was done with the room in ten minutes flat.

Once his room was clean, he proceeded to help with the living-room, then the bathroom, and then the kitchen. He had managed to escape a few times that day, but his mother always found him, and brought him right back to work.

Goten was now outside, the sun beating down on his pale shoulders (which were sure to get sunburned once this was all over) as he scrubbed at their family car, his other arm elbow deep in the soapy water-filled bucket. Trunks was not too far away from him, stealing glances over at the noirette, smiling at his misfortune. He had forgotten that he'd invited Trunks over for the day, and by the time he'd realized he wouldn't be available for the day, the older boy was already knocking on his door.

Not that he was necessarily cared now, because the lavender-haired teen was occupied with his five-year old niece, who was telling him a tale about how Grandpa Goku had accidently punched her in the face so hard that her loose tooth got knocked out. Goten smiled; it was obvious that the young girl had a kiddie crush on his boyfriend.

Trunks had stolen another glance at him, and Goten stuck out his tongue in reply. Of course it wasn't like Trunk to offer to _help_ his boyfriend or anything... How mean.

Goten looked down at the garden hose that was in his hand. He felt the tingling in the back of his mind; the familiar feeling of a plan to amuse him coming on.

Kami did he love his plans.

Once he was sure that the older boy's attention was back on Pan, he lifted the hose, and sprayed the back of Trunks' knees. Trunks whipped around in alarm, but Goten was already washing the car again. Once Trunks had turned back around, Goten sprayed his knees again. Goten couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as Trunks whipped around for a second time, confusion written all over his face. Goten waited a few minutes, before facing Trunks' direction again, ready to spray him for the third time.

He was confused when he saw no sign of Trunks or Pan. He was about to get up and look for them, when he was doused in cold, soapy water.

"Ack! What in the-"

"Now Goten, you know you have to watch your language in front of children," Trunks voice came from behind him. The Son whipped around to glare up at Trunks, who was holding the now empty bucket, Pan giggling on top of his shoulders.

Chores were stupid.

_End_

I know that this one sucked, but I'm tired, and don't really give a damn at the moment, so good night.


	13. Indoors

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 949

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

I'm sorry that I didn't post this yesterday, but my internet was down, and it was just _awful_. To make up for that, I'll just post both drabble 13 and 14 today. Sound good? Fantastic.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #13-** _Indoors_

"This movie sucks," Goten grumbled shifting his head slightly. Trunks glanced over to assess the images on the screen, before returning his eyes to his book. He couldn't grasp much about the film, except that it was centered on realistic carnivorous dinosaurs talking to herbivorous dinosaurs, and for some reason, weren't trying to rip them to shreds so they could become their next meal.

"Maybe it wouldn't seem so bad if it wasn't a _child's_ movie."

Goten rolled his eyes, "fine I'll change the channel," he looked over, and say the remote resting on the other end of the coffee table, a good five feet away from where his hands could stretch, "never mind..."

Trunks' eyes rolled, "You're so lazy."

"Hey don't turn this on me. You're still at fault. It's not like you're doing a good job of entertaining me or _anything_. All you've done this entire time was read that book. What is it about anyway?" Goten asked, picking a stray piece of blue thread off of Trunks' cotton shirt.

Trunks stiffened a bit, but quickly recovered by responding evenly, "business stuff."

Goten groaned, "Seriously Trunks, you have an entire _year_ to read about your business bull crap. It's summer, loosen up!"

Trunks just grumbled, and flipped the page of his book. They were in Trunks' living room. Trunks laid on his back on the sofa, his head propped against the arm rest. Goten was in between his legs, his dark head nestled against Trunks chest, and his arms wrapped around the elder's waist. Trunks kept his book propped on Goten's back as he read. They had decided to stay inside today, for Goten was completely drained from his spar with Gohan, and Trunk just wanted an excuse to read.

They had had this discussion before. Goten was able to get Trunks to ignore his 'business stuff' for a while, but Trunks could be hard to persuade when he put his mind to it. Goten didn't see the point in it really. Trunks had all the time in the world to read while Goten completed his senior year of high school. Once he got his diploma, Trunks could've read over a million books by then, and they would both be ready to go to college. Together.

When Trunks continued to read the book, Goten rolled his eyes, and raised his body up, knocking the book from Trunks' hands.

"Dork," Trunks grumbled, but made no move to retrieve the fallen book.

"I'm the dork? You're the one reading during _summer_," Goten replied, sticking out his tongue, and licking the tip of Trunks' nose.

Trunks grimaced, pushing Goten's face away from him. Goten gave him a smile and leaned in, his tongue staying behind his teeth. Their lips had almost met, when a small, dragged out 'ooh' sounded over them.

Both teens turned to see Bra. The six-year old was peeking out from behind the armchair, a small pale hand covering her mouth, her smile reflecting in her azure eyes.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked her.

She stepped out from her hiding spot, "I'm not here to talk to _you_, Stupid-head," Goten snickered, earning him a flick on the temple, "I'm here to ask Goten a question."

Goten's brows rose in amusement, "ask away, kid."

Bra bounced up towards the dark-haired teen, a forced sadness coming over her, "Trunks said he won't take me to see Panny."

"I don't recall saying that."

She stuck her tongue out at him, before giving Goten a pouty lip, "you'll take me to see her tomorrow, won't you Goten?"

"Hmm," Goten tapped his chin as if he was seriously considering it, "sure, but you have to do me a favor."

She nodded quickly, a bright smile on her face.

Trunks 'oofed' as Goten dropped his head back onto his chest, "I really, _really_, want to watch TV, but the remote is _all_ the way over there you see, and my muscles are _soo_ tired from working out..."

"Wow. You are just sad," Trunks said, ignoring the pinch in the side he got as a result. The girl reached over and grabbed the remote, dropping it into the noirette's hand.

"Hey sis, can you hand me that book?" The girl nodded, and handed him the book. Both boys thanked her, nearly sending her on her way, until she turned around at the doorway.

"Oh yeah, and Papa said that 'Kakarot's damn brat better be gone by the time I'm done training'," and with that she skipped out of the room.

Both boys blinked, before rolling their eyes. Goten changed the channel on the television to something more desirable, while Trunks picked up his place in his book. No more conversation passed over the duo for nearly an hour, before Trunks closed his book and spoke up, "I guess it's time for you to get home, my dad should be done training soon."

Trunks quirked an eyebrow as his dark-haired boyfriend remained silent, "Goten?"

Brushing the dark strands out of his eyes, he smiled a bit. The Son had fallen asleep, which was confirmed by his even breathing, and soft snoring.

Trunks' eyes trailed to look out the window. The gravity chamber still glowed, allowing him to sigh in relief. He pulled Goten up a bit, so his dark head rested against his shoulder. Trunks quickly used his senses to clarify that Bra and his mother were a safe enough distance away, before he lifted his arms up, and wrapped them around the unconscious boy's neck. He sighed as he snuggled against the other teen, his eyes glancing warily out the window again.

He didn't see the harm in letting Goten stay a _little_ longer.

_End_


	14. Birthday Party

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1512

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

I guess there is a **lime** in this drabble (I only read lemons so I don't know the difference).

I also thought that Goten's birthday would be in like late July, August, or early September and Trunks' birthday being in early May, making him a year and 2-4 months older than Goten. It doesn't really matter, just thought I should share my view on their age difference.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #14-** _Birthday Party_

Goten smiled as he got another birthday congratulations from Krillin. He was actually, officially, seventeen years old! It was a bit strange, because he had become so accustomed to being sixteen, but he got like that every time he changed his age.

He looked out towards the lake. It was the same lake that his father used to take him fishing to when he was younger. It was later in the day, which could be indicated by the sun that was beginning to set over the horizon. He was glad for that though. He had always loved the setting sun.

The party guest list had been kept for only family and close friends, and he didn't really mind. He always more comfortable around these select people (and he enjoyed that he could eat as much as he wanted without them looking at him as if he had gone crazy).

Krillin and the other residents from the Kame House were here, bringing along Marron, whom he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Piccolo had even come, even though Goten was sure he was just using this as his excuse to see Gohan. Not that he minded.

Bulma and Vegeta hadn't made it, due to an important business meeting in London, and Vegeta simply not being a social person. Bulma had apologized, and promised to make it up to him. He didn't really mind to be honest, because Bra was here, and both her and Pan were amusing themselves by annoying Marron, which was greatly entertaining him. His boyfriend was also here, which would serve as his second form of entertainment...

The only problem with his guest list was that Sharpner's family was also present. Goten didn't mind Sharpner or his twin daughters that much, but with Sharpner came none other than Cayon. The older teen had been annoying the hell out of him, and flirting shamelessly with Trunks behind the adults' backs. Along with annoying the life out of him, he seemed to just _magically_ appear each time him and Trunks were able to get a second alone together, which to Gohan, only seemed as though the threesome were just _that_ good of friends. Goten didn't mind not being able to spend time with Trunks that much, considering the fact that he could have the blue-eyed teen all to himself any other time he wanted. It was simply the fact that Cayon thought he was able to wreck up his time with Trunks, and get away with it. It was set-up for trouble in the future.

Despite this, he wasn't going to let the jackass brunet ruin his day though, and kept as much of a cool head as possible.

Out the corner of his eye, he caught said brunet speaking with his mother. The two of them exchanged a few words, before Cayon went jogging up the path towards the Son household.

'_Ah so he's running errands for mom_,' Goten thought, smirking to himself, _'perfect.'_

Goten did a quick scan of the area, trying to find the only person with a head of lavender. The teen in question was sitting in the grass next to Marron, the duo idly talking as they stared out at the lake.

Goten was next to them in a flash, "can I borrow him for a second?" he asked the blonde girl.

"Sure thing," she replied with a smile, getting on her feet and walking towards Chi Chi.

Trunks stood as well, "What is it?"

Goten smiled, "swim with me."

Trunks frowned, "come on Goten, its cold in there!"

The noirette rolled his eyes, "It's not as cold as the pool was."

"I don't care," Trunks huffed and turned away.

Goten resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Why couldn't Trunks just cooperate for once? Ah well, looks like they got to do things the fun way...

Before Trunks could even blink, he was hoisted off of his feet. Goten was holding him bridal style this time, and was already sprinting off towards the lake.

"Goten I'm going to kill you!" Trunks shouted as he tried to fight himself out of the Son's arms. When Goten reached the shore, he leaped off of the ground and towards the water, using his Ki to propel him farther out. Trunks' shout was cut off as he was engulfed in water.

Both boys' came up gasping for air. The sound of the rest of the party guests' laughter sounded all the way out towards them, only adding to Trunks' annoyance.

Before Trunks' anger could turn violent, Goten spoke through his laughter, "I'm sorry babe, but there's something I want to do before 'The Jackass' gets back."

Trunks eyebrow cocked in confusion.

Goten looked back at the party, "go underwater and follow me."

With that, the birthday boy submerged himself in the water.

XXX

Once Goten was sure they were far enough from the party, he poked his head above water. Sure enough, the people looked like small dots in the distance.

"We are on the other side of the lake," Trunks said, standing up, causing the water to pool around his waist, "why did you bring me here?"

His response came in being pushed up against a large rock. The rock was bigger than both of the boy's, and was covered in moss. Trunks wrinkled his nose at the uncomfortable feeling against his skin-tight shirt and neck.

Goten leaned in, and whispered, "Why do you think?"

Trunks' eyes widened, a faint blush dressing his cheeks, "r-right now? I don't think we have time."

"We can't go all the way," Goten replied, his eyes flickering over to the small distance dots of people, "but it _is_ my birthday Trunks, you really aren't going to give me anything?"

Trunks' eyes also flickered over to the distance dots before replying, "fine, but if we get caught I swear I won't talk to you for the rest of the summer."

Goten nodded with a smile, because he knew Trunks couldn't go a _week_ without some type of contact with him.

Goten pressed his lips against Trunks', forcing his lips apart with his tongue. Their tongues swirled against each other, Goten's hand rubbing against Trunks' body. Annoyed with the t-shirt that kept him from feeling Trunks' skin, he ripped the wet material over his lavender head, throwing it behind him. Goten rubbed their hips together as his lips connected with Trunks' again. Trunks moaned against his mouth, rubbing his hips against the Son's just as eagerly.

Goten reached down and lifted one of Trunks' legs, bracing his other hand against the moss-covered rock as he continued to thrust his hips up against the other teen, rubbing their clothed members against each other's again.

Trunks' gave a small moan against Goten's lips, one of his hands tightening in Goten's dark hair, the other arm wrapping around Goten's back. Goten's lips fell from Trunks' as his head landed on his tanned shoulder, pants falling from his lips as he continued to thrust his hips. Trunks dropped his lips over Goten's pale neck, sucking the skin between his teeth. He bit down on the skin –though not hard enough to break skin –to keep from moaning as the pleasure rocked through both of their bodies. While their swim trunks were restricting, they were still thin, and the wetness from the water only added to their pleasure.

"Faster, Goten," Trunks panted against his neck, before sucking the skin between his teeth again. Goten nodded against his shoulder, driving his hips up faster against the lavender's, moaning as loud as he dared in the other teen's ear.

When this position wasn't enough, Goten reached down and pulled Trunks' other leg off the ground, groaning as the pleasure shot through his body and down to his loins.

Trunks threw his head back against the moss, tossing a hand over his mouth in a failed attempt to quiet his loud moans. He didn't seem to mind (or notice) the fact that his entire body and the back of his hair was sliding up and down against the disgusting moss, and only held onto Goten's shoulder with his free hand as his climax hit him, Goten following right after him.

XXX

"Hey," Cayon called out to the other party-goers as he set down the extra paper plates and plastic utensils, "where are Trunks and the birthday boy?"

Goku shrugged, "they jumped in the lake and just disappeared. I hope they hurry back, it's almost time to open the presents."

Cayon began to tug off his shirt and kick off his sandals, "I'll go find them."

"I would leave them be for right now," came the baritone reply. Cayon turned to face Piccolo. The Namekian was sitting in a lotus position, with his eyes screwed tight. He would've seemed like he had been mediating, if his cheeks weren't burning with a purple blush.

Cayon cocked his eyebrow, "why is that?"

The Namek shook his head. His ears twitched as his face burned more, "I sense they will be returning on their own very shortly."

_End_


	15. Amusement Park

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1414

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #15-** _Amusement Park_

"Come on Trunks; let's go on this one next!" Goten exclaimed, pointing at a rollercoaster that required two people to ride it, swinging their conjoined hands as they walked. Ever since the day at the mall, Trunks had begun to get more comfortable with PDA, and hardly blushed now when Goten would grab his hand, or throw his arm over his shoulders. They were getting stares again, but there were far less negative ones than had been at the mall.

Trunks' cheeks flushed a bit as they passed a girl who gave out a high-pitched 'aww', "okay, is the line long?"

Goten checked the line, and while it was a bit lengthy, it wouldn't take an eternity for them to get on the ride. With a smile, he pulled his lavender-haired boyfriend towards the rollercoaster.

Once they stopped at the back of the line, Goten turned around to face Trunks, grabbing his other hand and swinging them a bit, "so, are you having fun?"

Trunks shrugged, "I'd be having more fun if it wasn't so damn hot."

The noirette rolled his eyes. Trunks was obviously more of a 'winter person'.

It was almost two minutes when the line moved forward, and even still it was only slightly. Okay so maybe it would take a little longer than he had first thought...

With that in mind, he released Trunks' hands, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey, how about let me go?"

"Come on Trunks," Goten whispered in his ear, "don't you want to be like those other couples who are 'boo-luvin' in line?"

Trunks rolled his eyes at what Goten liked to call his 'modern-day lingo'. Despite this, Trunks pushed his arms underneath Goten's, and wrapped them around the onyx-eyed boy's back. Goten swung their bodies from side-to-side, pulling a laugh from Trunks. They entertained themselves, by trying to walk forward in each other's arms as the line moved. Soon enough, they were in the front, and passing over the previously locked gate, and towards the spring green rollercoaster. Since the front seats were already taken, they moved back towards one of the seats in the middle.

"Hmm, smaller rider enters first... I guess that means you Trunks," Goten said with a bit of a smirk.

Trunks rolled his eyes, but stepped into the seat, "just because you're _technically_ taller doesn't make you bigger than me."

Goten laughed a bit, because even though he was taller than Trunks, you couldn't tell unless they stood back-to-back, "I wonder what you're supposed to do when your riding partner is the same size as you."

Trunks shrugged, sitting back so the ride attendant could check his seatbelt.

"Hey doesn't this ride have a picture at the end?" Goten asked as the ride began to make its way up the hill.

He could barely hear Trunks' reply over the grinding gears as it pulled the car up the hill, "aw crap."

"Ha-ha what's wrong?"

Trunks frowned, "I'm always making an ugly face in those pictures."

Goten gave another laugh as they neared the top of the hill. He reached his arm over between them, "hold my hand?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, but locked hands with him as the cart tipped down the hill. Goten could barely hear Trunks scream over his own shrieking as they sped down the hill. The car twisted and turned, causing Trunks to nearly crush his body.

'_Ah, so that's why they said 'Smaller rider enter first'...'_

"Ah shit!" his boyfriend exclaimed as they passed over a sharp turn. Goten looked over at Trunks, who was no longer crushing him with his weight. The tan boy's lips were in a large open smile. His blue eyes were widened as they approached the final hill, his lavender hair whipping around his face from their speed.

'_He's so beautiful,' _Goten thought as he leaned over and connected his lips with his cheek, barely registering Trunks' shriek, and the snap of the camera as their cart tipped down the hill.

XXX

"Hey look, that's us!" Goten exclaimed, pointing his finger at the screen. Trunks eyes were squeezed shut, his lips open in what was a silent scream, and his hair blowing around his face. Goten was next to him, his lips pressed against his tanned cheek, and his dark hair flying back. In between them was their conjoined hands, which were clenching each other tightly.

"Ew, do you see the face I'm making?" Trunks frowned, brushing his hair back into place.

Goten stifled a laugh, "it's not that bad. I do recall you making a similar face when we are having–,"

"Goten!" Trunks exclaimed, his face flushing.

The Son couldn't even hold back his laughter as he threw his arm over Trunk's shoulders. The prince rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arm around Goten's waist as they walked away from rollercoaster.

"What do you want to do now?" Trunks asked as they reached the food area.

Goten sniffed, his stomach growling, "Eat."

Trunks pushed him down onto one of the empty tables and turned away, "wait here; I'll go get some cheese fries."

"Don't forget the bacon!" Goten called after his retreating boyfriend. The lavender waved his hand behind him and continued on his way.

Goten watched as Trunks walked away from him. Running his hand over his eyes, he turned away, and watched the people pass in front of him. He smiled as he watched a little boy trip on the stone pavement, though never hitting the ground, due to a hand grabbing him by the back of his shirt. Goten's eyes trailed to the delicate tan hand, with smooth pink polish on the nails. His gaze traveled up to a thin arm, then to equally thin shoulders. His eyes widened a bit as he caught sight of the female. She was skinny, but not so much that she looked sickly. Her hair was a rich dark brown, trailing just past her shoulders and curling at the end. Her face was smooth tan, with freckles that ran across her nose. Her eyes were a gorgeous hazel, widening as she lifted the smaller boy back to his feet.

She gave the boy a glare, her smooth feminine voice scolding him for running.

The boy pouted a bit, before replying, "I'm sorry, Naoki."

Naoki huh? That was a pretty name.

She looked as though she was going to roll her eyes, though instead, she caught Goten's gaze, who made no move to hide his staring. The girl flushed a bit, before smiling and giving a wave. Goten gave her a grin and waved his hand back.

The girl looked as if she wanted to come over, when the boy grabbed her delicate hand, and dragged her towards a ride.

Goten laughed a bit and shook his head. She was cute, that was for sure.

Goten acknowledged the fact that he liked females just as much as he did males, he always had. How could he not? They were so fun and... Feminine! Trunks wasn't feminine, not even a little, but Goten didn't really mind. He wouldn't be dating him if he minded.

He began to wonder if Trunks was bisexual. That would be a bit hard to believe, considering how much he liked Goten's prick up his–

"Why are you smiling like you're high?" Goten jumped, his eyes shooting open at the familiar voice. He turned towards Trunks, who was holding out the order of cheese fries with the bacon on top, a fork piercing into it.

Goten took the fries from him, and with the plastic fork, popped one in his mouth, "just thinking about the greatest guy in the world."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "how sweet of you."

Goten smiled, and leaned in for a kiss, only to be stopped by two fingers pressing into his forehead.

"Um, no? You have cheese dripping down your lip," Trunks said, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

Goten smiled and stuck his tongue out, licking the cheese off his lips, "better now?"

"No, not really."

"Come on!" Goten complained, leaning in again.

Trunks hopped off the seat, "I don't think so."

Goten followed after his retreating boyfriend, whose pace was quickening with each step.

"Get away from me!"

By now they were in a full-out chase through the amusement park. Goten also acknowledged that he left his carton of cheese fries on the table. Not that he minded so much.

Trunks beat French fries (and pretty girls) any day.

_End_

So I've been into Harry Potter fanfiction lately, and now I like the word 'prick'. So if I ever use it again then that's why...


	16. Outdoors

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 517

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #16-** _Outdoors_

Goten sighed as he hid in the shade of the tree. It was hot, but not so much that it would be uncomfortable, Goten was simply just enjoying the shade.

He sniffed as the familiar scent of barbeque reached his nose. His mother was a few yards away, cooking various meats on their rather large grill. Goku was nowhere to be seen of course; he was probably somewhere off in the woods training, and would _magically_ appear as soon as the food was done. Mealtime was really the only times Goten saw his battle-crazed father.

Shaking away his thoughts, he looked over at Trunks. He smiled at his boyfriend, who had arrived at his house not an hour ago. They were bored again, and couldn't think of how to spend their day. Chi-Chi had insisted that the boys stay for lunch, and that was what they decided to do.

They had ended up under a tree, resting in the shade that wasn't all that necessary because, as was stated before, it wasn't all that hot. Trunks' eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. One of his hands was braced behind his head, the other resting against his stomach, which was exposed due to his t-shirt ridding up. Goten licked his lips at his toned abdomen. He really was such a pervert.

Leaning up as quickly he could, he pulled himself off of the ground. When Trunks' eyes remained close, Goten took his opportunity to mess with his lavender-haired boyfriend.

He dropped his lips onto the skin of Trunks' stomach were his hand couldn't cover. Before his boyfriend could react, Goten shook his face back and forth.

"Ah-ha-ha, stop it!" Trunks cried, a smile breaking out on his face as his stomach was tickled. Goten grabbed Trunks' hips, keeping him in place as he blew air from his lips and onto the tanned skin. The older boy shrieked with laughter, his body convulsing as he tried to squirm away from the paler boy. With a streak of luck, Trunks was able to push him away, only to pin Goten beneath him, running his fingers up and down his sides, causing Goten to scream with laughter.

The next few minutes were spent like this; the boys finding entertainment in wrestling and tickling each other under the shade of the tree. They finally came to a mutual surrender, and were now laying calmly, their breaths a bit more labored from their activity, and their clothing full of grass-stains. The only difference from before was that Goten's head was resting on Trunks abdomen, though he made no move to tickle him.

Instead of tickling, he pressed his lips calmly to his bellybutton. When Trunks didn't object, he pressed his lips to each abdominal muscle, trailing his lips up even to were Trunks was covered by his t-shirt. His lips finally reached his destination, a laid a quick kiss on Trunks' lips. He was really in a 'French kissy mood', but his mother was still in eyesight, and it would be a total turn-off to be cock-blocked by his mother.

Oh well, another tickle fight didn't sound bad.

_End_

Okay I know this didn't have much to do with the theme, but I had some major writer's block, and this was what I was able to scrounge together. I really don't even know what this is but whatever, I'll probably be better tomorrow. Goodnight!


	17. Playground

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1232

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_**Author's Note:**_ So I got a review from a person under the name as _Guest _asking for a 'jealous Trunks'. I originally hadn't even really considered making Trunks the jealous one, simply because I'm writing most of these drabbles in Goten's point of view. Now that I've thought about it, it started to make sense to me that Trunks would be a bit jealous in some situations (or at least, more outward than I had originally planned). I'm not really good at requests (simply because I'm a miserable fuck-up when I have to write what someone else wants because I'm always like "is this what they want?" or "Are they going to hate this?"), so as a heads-up I'm just going to write this in the way I would normally write it. I do hope you like it though, because you review regularly and that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! So yeah, you're so awesum (imagine I said that with a lisp, because lisps are cool)!

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #17-** _Playground_

Trunks shook his head, smiling at the blue-headed girl who was dangling from the edge of the platform leading to the monkey bars, "Bra, you're going to hurt yourself."

The girl, who was still trying to push her body fully onto the ledge, turned around and gave him a pouty lip, "help me Trunksie!"

He rolled his eyes, and braced his hands underneath her feet. With barely any effort, he pushed her up off of his hands and onto the platform. She staggered a bit in her step, so Pan quickly reached out and grabbed her hand to keep her steady. The girls started giggling at their little encounter, so Trunks took that moment to let his gaze trail over to his boyfriend. He wasn't talking to him right now, due to a playful argument they had had before they gathered the girls and brought them to the park. Every now and then when their eyes would lock, Trunks would wrinkle his nose as if he was disgusted, and Goten would reply with sticking his tongue out at him. It was just another stupid way for them to entertain themselves.

With their little game in mind, Trunks turned to face Goten, but found that he didn't like what he saw.

The spot on the bench next to him that had used to be empty, was now occupied by a female, who was talking to his boyfriend like they were best friends. The girl was their age, and was sitting crossed-legged on the bench, in a way that Trunks never would, nor _could_ do. Her eyelashes were long, and her lips were full and glossy. Her sandals exposed delicate feet with polished toenails, which matched her fingernails. Her jean shorts rode up her thighs as she sat, her pockets pocking out the bottom. The white camisole she wore was tight, and accentuated her breast in what Trunks thought was a flattering way. Her bangs nearly covered her light brown eyes, as the rest of her fluffy blonde hair reached her mid-back.

He remembered in a conversation they had had before they started dating, Goten commented that he liked long hair.

He knew Goten still liked girls, probably more than he liked guys in general. Not a month ago he had found a dirty magazine underneath his mattress, and the Son of course, claimed he had forgotten about it. Trunks had to believe him though, because Goten always was miserably forgetful, and the magazine was already collecting dust from sitting untouched for so long. Even still, it was just a reminder of how _he_ wasn't a _woman_.

As far as Trunks knew, he was the only guy that Goten ever dated (now the number of guys Goten _fooled_ _around_ with remains a mystery), and was actually the _longest_ relationship Goten had ever been in. How was he supposed to know if Goten was getting bored of him, like he had with the past girls he'd dated? How was he to know to if Goten was tired of ass, and missed vagina? Trunks didn't want to think about that. It made him feel a bit sick.

Trunks frowned as they continued on with their conversation, both of them smiling as if they were 'hitting it off'. Trunks began to wonder if _he_ had come up in their conversation yet. By the way this chick was smiling and pressing her bare thigh against Goten's, he figured no.

He turned and walked away, not exactly sure where he was going exactly. He ended up walking the perimeter of the playground, and was now behind Goten, but was a bit further back so the noirette wouldn't notice him (not that he would've anyways, since the girl was _so_ intriguing).

Trunks realized that he had starting to lean against something. That 'something', was a drinking fountain. Holding in his distressed sigh, he placed his hand on the spout, and pressed down, causing the water to flow.

Just as he was about to take a sip, he saw Goten lean back a bit, as the girl leaned in closer, her lips moving softer as if she wanted to whisper in his retreating ear.

Trunks growled, and without a second thought, snapped the spout off of the fountain, causing the uncontrolled water to shoot forward, hitting Goten and the blonde.

The girl shrieked as they both hopped from the wetted bench. They both looked over towards the broken water machine, but by then, Trunks was already on the other side of the playground, pushing Bra and Pan on the swing set.

XXX

It was night time now, and Trunks had successfully evaded Goten since the water fountain incident. It was normal for them to stay until dark at the park when they brought Bra and Pan, since it gave them time to hang out while the girls played. That hadn't been the case today, but Trunks didn't want the girls to miss out on their regular fun just because he was being a drama-queen.

Trunks didn't want to see Goten, because he was still upset (with who, he wasn't so sure anymore), and was a bit embarrassed by his actions. To avoid Goten, he had spent most of his time playing with the girls, and when the noirette would come over, he would quickly make himself scarce. It hadn't taken long for Goten to realize that Trunks wanted to be left alone.

He didn't have an excuse to avoid Goten anymore, because the two girls had fallen asleep on the merry-go-round, leaving Trunks and Goten officially alone.

Trunks crossed his arms. He was sitting at the top of the slide, staring at the vacant swing set, waiting for Goten to come and disturb his peace.

Sure enough, Goten was plopping down beside him a few minutes later. They were facing opposite directions, but they would be able to have eye contact if Trunks simply turned his head, "okay, tell me what's wrong."

Trunks continued to stare at the swings that moved back in forth in the slight breeze, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well," Goten replied, "I'm talking about why you sprayed me and Aalase Moreau with water, and why you avoided me the whole day."

Ah, so she was the French chick Goten was trying to score last year. Just keeps getting better and better.

"I didn't spray-,"

"Yes you did," Goten intervened, "the spout was ripped clean off. Who else could've done it besides you or maybe the girls? Plus I _saw_ you so..."

Trunks mentally cursed his boyfriend's enhanced Saiyan senses, "I'm sorry."

"That's not a fitting answer to my question."

"What do you want from me, Goten?"

"I want you to talk to me, and tell me what's bothering you."

Trunks remained silent.

"Is it because I was talking to Aalase?"

"No." _It's much more than that._

"Then what is it? I can't fix it, if you don't tell me the problem."

"It's not something you can fix."

Before Goten could reply, Trunks cut him off, "look, it's late and it's starting to get cold out. I'm taking my sister home. I'll call you tomorrow."

With that, Trunks let his body pass down the slide. He spared a glance behind him, and saw Goten watching him with an unreadable expression. He turned away and started walking towards the merry-go-round, both thankful, and hurt, from Goten's silence.

_End_

Sorry if it seems a bit angsty at the end. I like to add a little realism into my stories, and show that Goten and Trunks aren't the perfect couple, because no such thing exists. There will be time when there is conflict, and words can't always fix it (at least not at the time). Sorry _Guest _if that's not exactly what you wanted, but I had to keep it real to my writing style (considering I don't know how to write any other way...).


	18. Heat

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 578

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Warning:_ This drabble has (anal) **SEXUAL CONTENT**!

So I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update for the 19th because I've got a family reunion so I'll be busy most of the day. Just a little Head-ups!

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #18-** _Heat_

Goten gasped, finding it extremely hard to breath in the hot room, and thrust his hips at the same time. It wasn't normal for his room to be so humid, but his fan was broken, and the only thing he could do to help the situation was open the windows, which only seemed to bring in the heated air from outside. He obviously didn't mind the heat so much, because they wouldn't be doing this _activity_ if he did.

Trunks was lying in the corner of the mattress where the bed met the wall, a pillow resting underneath his head. His legs were as well spread, one over Goten's shoulder, and the other pressed against the Son's thigh. The lavender teens arm was thrown over his eyes, his other hand gripping the sheets below him as he was pounded into.

Goten braced his hand on the headboard (which was the only thing keeping it from banging against the wall over and over), and in the other he grasped the tan calf that was near his hip, and drove into the tight heat harder. The blue-eyed teen's back arched off of the mattress, his fingers twisting the sheets as he was thrust into in just the right way.

They both panted (more than they normally would), their sweat falling from their bodies as they continued with their encounter in the heated bedroom. Trunks wasn't complaining however, so Goten was happy to continue in the stimulating heat.

The moans that fell from those soft, tan lips weren't necessarily manly, but they also weren't feminine. They were just Trunks. Goten liked the sounds that fell from his prince.

What he didn't like, however, was the arm that was thrown over his eyes. He wanted to see Trunks' blue-eyes will he was in his throes of pleasure.

With that in mind, he dropped Trunks' leg from his shoulder, and grabbed the offending arm. He pushed both of the older boy's arms to the mattress, gripping at his wrists to keep them in place. Trunks' eyes remained closed as he panted, as if he hadn't notice their change.

"Trunks... Tr-Trunks look at me..." he couldn't help but stutter. It was hard to think straight and even harder to talk, when you were surrounded by such wonderfully tight heat.

The prince's eyes cracked open, which revealed blue-eyes that were stained with lust and desire. His cheeks were flushed from arousal, and his lips were a bit swollen from their earlier kissing.

Why was he always so. Damn. Sexy?!

"G-Goten... M-more... ah, please..."

Gods did he love the way his name sounded from that lust-ridden voice.

He nodded absently, and did as his boyfriend wished. He could feel the sweat running down his body as he slammed his hips harder, causing the both of them to cry out. Goten burned all over. He felt like he had his own his fire, burning inside of him. The sight, and the smell of his Trunks was becoming too much, and all he wanted was to release in this pleasurable heat.

Looking down at the beauty underneath him, he could only think, _'I love you, so, so much.'_

He couldn't say that though (he knew he couldn't), so instead, he leaned down and connected their warm, moist lips. He wondered (hoped) if the love, the complete adoration he felt for the lavender, was reflected in their kiss. Probably not, but it was nice to think that it was.

_End_


	19. Grocery Store

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 912

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #19-** _Grocery Store_

Goten sighed as he crossed into the air-conditioned food store. It was such a relief to get out of the heat. It was one of the worst heatwaves that they had had in over half a century, and Goten hated every second of it. Not only was it a scorching temperature, but the air was also dry, which was almost suffocating. It was only the freaking morning and it was already so hot! Goten was afraid to see just how hot it would be by the afternoon! He hoped that Trunks wasn't out in this heat, because it was so hot that it was almost dangerous!

Goten inwardly sighed. He hadn't seen Trunks in almost four days, and it was rather strange. He had spent basically all of his time in the company of Trunks lately, and it was strange being away from each other. Trunks had been busy though, with sparring with his father, and business training (even though Goten didn't know why he needed it yet) with his mother. The teens had made sure to text and call each other whenever they could; it still wasn't the same though.

'_This sucks, I miss him' _Goten thought,_ 'I've been spending so much time with him lately, it's weird to be separated.' _

With Trunks on his mind, he reached his hand into his front pocket, and pulled out his cellphone. He clicked on Trunks' name, and then chose the 'text message' option.

_Good morning babe :D ! Did u sleep well?_

Not long after that, he felt this phone vibrate in his hand, signaling Trunks had responded.

_Stop calling me that! Why r u up so early?_

It _was_ actually early for Goten (9:26am to be exact), and his mother had already dragged him to the local grocery store. He would've objected, but it had been a while since he had spent time with his mother, and he wasn't too _macho_ to admit he missed her a bit.

_Im at the grocery store with my mom :P. R u busy today? U should come ova my house, my mom is going to visit my Grandpa for the day ;)_

"Goten," his mother addressed, "I forgot to get the carts. Go to the front of the store and get them, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," he nodded, before heading towards the front of the store. Once he was there, he grabbed two empty carts (they would probably need more later, but he could only push two at the moment), and pushed them in the direction towards his mother the best he could. When that proved to be too difficult, he moved in front of them, and reached his hands back to grab them. Tugging the carts behind him, he made his way towards the side of the store where all of the health products were. His mother always stopped there first to pick up first-aid and basic medicines, so that she wouldn't forget them later. It was necessary to have such supplies, because while not every injury her three fighting Son males got during a spar was serious enough for a senzu bean, it still had to be treated nonetheless.

"Goten!" the noirette heard a familiar voice call. Turning around, he smiled as he saw who it was.

"Hey Junna, I haven't seen you since school let out!"

The orange-haired girl all but skipped up to him, her dark brown eyes twinkling as she smiled. The two wrapped their arms around each other, Goten playfully swinging their bodies back and forth.

"Hey Son, I've missed you," she said as they released each other, "where is Trunks?"

Goten laughed. "Why would Trunks come with me to the grocery store?"

She gave a giggle of her own, "oh I don't know, it's just weird you know? I'm so used to seeing you two together."

"Ha-ha, yeah me too."

After a bit of a pause, the girl smiled and said, "You must be really proud of him though."

Goten cocked his head, "proud of what?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "you know what I'm talking about! How Trunks got accepted into a really good business school!"

Goten's eyes widened, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how Trunks is going to college! I just heard it this morning!"

"Who told you that?"

"Cayon did," she frowned at Goten's confusion, "he was telling us about how Trunks told him he was going to college overseas. You mean you didn't know?"

Goten frowned and looked away, "no, I didn't."

The girl blinked, before fidgeting awkwardly, "oh, I'm sor-,"

"I got to go," Goten said quickly, "my mother is probably wondering what is taking me so long. Thanks for telling me, we need to hang out sometime okay?"

"Oh, yeah of course! I'll see you around, Goten!" she said cheerfully, but her concern was evident in her voice. Goten nodded and turned away, walking off towards the direction of his mother.

He felt a buzz against his leg. Stopping his motion, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cellphone. The buzz had been indicating that someone had tagged him in a photo on one of the latest social media sites. Aside from that, he saw that he had received a text from Trunks almost seven minutes ago. Clicking the unopened message, he frowned a bit, but figured this would be the perfect time to confront his secretive Trunks.

_Quit thinking with ur penis. I'll b over this afternoon._

_TBC_

So we are getting into more conflict... Yay!


	20. Heatwave

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1015

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

So yeah there is like... intense conflict in this...

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #20-** _Heatwave _(which is different than Heat)

It was a few hours later when Goten finally arrived back home. Luckily, Goku was at the house, and was able to help carry in the many bags of food. Once their car was unloaded, Goten stalked to his room, barely speaking a word to either of his parents.

Once he was in his heated room, he flopped onto his bed, his alarm clock displaying in bright red letters that it was 2:14pm. He figured Trunks would be there soon.

He ignored the sweat that dripped down his face as he stared up at his ceiling. Why wouldn't Trunks tell him he was going to college? Why _was_ he going to college? What the hell happened to their plan to go to college together? Sure it hadn't been finalized, but Trunks seemed like he didn't mind waiting a year so much. What had changed?

"Geez Goten, you still haven't gotten a new fan? It's hot as hell in here!"

Goten's heart jumped a bit as he heard the voice. He turned to Trunks, who was standing in his doorway, a grimace on his face as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey," Goten said, though without his normal cheerfulness.

Trunks face contorted in confusion before he said, "Why don't we go downstairs where there is air-conditioning?"

"I want to talk to you about something first. Could you shut the door?"

The confusion didn't leave the lavender's face as he closed the door. He walked into the room, but didn't sit. Instead, he leaned his hip against Goten's desk.

"What is it?"

Goten paused for a bit, before looking at the floor and mumbling inaudibly.

"What did you say?"

Goten huffed in frustration, before sharply connecting his gaze with Trunks. Trunks was taken aback for a moment. Why was Goten so angry?

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to college?"

Trunks' eyes widened, his heart pounding in his chest, "who told you that?"

Goten's eyebrows narrowed, "Junna told me, and she said she heard from Cayon! Why the hell did Cayon know, but I didn't?"

Trunks gaped.

"Why are you leaving?! What happened to our plan? And why in the hell am I just finding out now?!"

Trunks frowned and looked away, "I don't know what Cayon said, but nothing is final yet... But I'm pretty sure I'm going to go..."

"Why does Cayon know?"

Trunks gulped, "I-I was talking to him the other day..."

Before Goten could reply, Trunks cut him off, "he came to my house and my mom let him in. She was the one who told him about my college plans as if it was already finalized. I tried to tell him that I was still undecided, but he was already leaving."

Goten stood, and crossed his arms over his chest. He was pissed about Cayon being over Trunks house, but he had different issues to address, "how are you even going to get into this college? Isn't it too late to apply?"

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know, but when you have good grades and tons of money, they tend to overlook certain things for you."

Goten closed his eyes, and gave out a frustrated breath, "What college are you going to?"

Trunks' eyes remained elsewhere, "_Stanford Graduate School of Business_."

Stanford? As in, Stanford in _America_?

"So, not only are you going to a college that I have absolutely _no_ chance of getting into, but you're going across the fucking world? To a place where I don't even speak their damn language?! What the hell Trunks?! Why are you doing this?! I thought we were in this together!"

Trunks growled, "Not everything is about you, Goten! You're my fucking boyfriend, shouldn't you be supporting me?! This is what I want to do, why the fuck are you yelling at me?!"

"Well not a month ago you seemed like going to college with me was what you wanted to do! And how can I support you, when you didn't even have the balls to tell me this to my face?! And this isn't something sudden, because now I realize the reason you keep reading all your business books! You knew this entire time you were leaving, and you let me think that you were actually going to stay with me! When were you planning on telling me? The day before you left? Do you have any idea how much it hurts that I had to learn through fucking _Junna_ that my boyfriend was leaving me, and I wouldn't see him for a fucking year?! Do you even care about how this is affecting me?!"

"I don't have time to care! I'm sorry that my education is more important than you Goten, but it is! I don't want to go to some run-down community college just so I can be with you! Do you know how that's going to affect my future? How the hell am I supposed to run Capsule Corporations with _University of Orange Star City_ education! I want to do something with my life; do you even care about that?! My life doesn't revolve around you Goten, it doesn't! Stop acting like it does!"

Goten visibly flinched. That hurt. That really, really hurt...

Trunks seemed taken aback by his own words as well for a moment, before quickly recovering with a glare. Swiping the sweat off of his forehead, he turned and stalked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Goten plopped down onto his bed, and dropped his head into his head. How could Trunks say that? A run-down community college? Since when did Trunks have a problem with community colleges? Trunks had always understood the fact that Goten wasn't nearly as smart as him (not nearly smart enough to get into a place like Standford), nor did he have tons of money. What was different now? They had argued plenty of times before, but it was never this bad.

Goten bit his lip. That wasn't what hurt the most though.

What hurt the most, was that Trunks really said he didn't care about him.

_TBC_


	21. Heatwave II

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1023

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

I decided to get this update out early today so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. I was also so anxious to get this out, I was pratically jumping in my pants all night in excitement!

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #21-** _Heatwave II_

Trunks ignored the questioning looks he received from Chi-Chi and Goku as he stormed from the Son household. He took to the sky, and set off on his way towards his own home.

Goten didn't understand anything! He didn't know the reason Trunks wanted to go so badly, what right did he have to scream at him?!

'_Well maybe he'd know the reason, if I just told him...'_

Trunks growled and shook his head. What did it matter if he told him? Goten still wouldn't understand. He wasn't in the same position Trunks was.

Before he knew it, he was home. Barging inside, he immediately headed for the kitchen. He needed something, _anything_, to drown his anger in.

In the kitchen, he threw open the cupboards, to where he knew his mother kept her stash of alcohol. Knowing fully well that he'd be in a shitload of trouble (with _both_ of his parents) he ripped off the stoppers, and downed bottle after bottle.

He was so angry! Who the hell did Goten think he was to demand such things from him? If they weren't dating, Goten would have cared, but it wouldn't have mattered so much to him!

'_But we __**are**__ dating, that's why it matters...'_

Trunks growled, and downed another bottle of the mystery liquids. He had never really been much of a drinker, but Cayon was always going on about 'drowning his sorrows in some good alcohol'. Maybe it would work for him too.

He didn't know how many bottles he went through before he realized he was thoroughly drunk. He didn't feel better though. If anything, he felt worse.

'_Goten would be mad if he found out I was listening to Cayon...'_

Dropping his half-finished bottle, he turned and stalked out the front door. He passed through the gates, and stormed down the vacant street. Perhaps a walk would clear his head.

It was scorching hot. It was so hot that he could see the heat radiating off of the pavement for what seemed like miles, which was making him dizzy. He was nauseous, his head hurt, and his tongue begged for something aside from alcohol to drink. He continued to walk though, because he wasn't going to let a little heat get to him.

Gasping a bit in the suffocating dry air, he pulled off his shirt, and dropped it. The sun burned down on his shoulders and neck, but he kept going. This trek wasn't even really about clearing his head by now. He was a Saiyan, and he wasn't going to let a little heat stop him.

He pressed his hand to his forehead. The skin wasn't wet, but was actually dry. That must've meant it wasn't as hot outside as he thought it was right?

The lavender-haired boy staggered a bit in his step, before vomiting on the ground in front of him. He instantly blamed it on the alcohol.

'_I'm a disgrace. I can't even walk down the fucking street!'_

Growling, he continued, not even sure where he was going. He had to keep going though, because he knew that if he went home, he'd probably end up bawling his eyes out in his bedroom over Goten, and he _refused_ to do that.

'_Goten doesn't get it! If he did, then he wouldn't be mad at me, and I wouldn't have said all those things to him! But he doesn't get it, because I didn't fucking tell him...'_

He didn't understand why it was so hard for him to get his emotions across. It always had been, and it probably always would be. He couldn't tell Goten what was _actually_ wrong. It was too humiliating to talk about.

'_Now he's going to break-up with me, and then he'll be happy that I'm leaving...'_

Trunks stopped and clenched his eyes to keep from crying. He didn't know why he was so upset with that outcome. It was his fault after all. He had said all of those awful things to Goten, and there was no way to take them back.

'_What if he really doesn't forgive me? I'm going to lose him...'_

Trunks was on his knees. His body was burning all over, and he could barely breathe. His muscles ached, and he could practically hear his pulse beating rapidly. The street seemed to be stained red, and it was blinding him. It was when he began to vomit again, that his mind clicked in realization.

Something was _**very**_ wrong.

'_Wow, I really am an idiot,'_ he thought before collapsing.

XXX

Goten's head snapped up. He could feel it; Trunks' energy had just dropped dramatically. What the hell happened?! Despite his anger with the other, he couldn't help but follow him Ki as he flew home. It was like Trunks went from being as alive as ever, to being...

Goten hopped off of the bed so fast he nearly fell over. Forgetting that they had just gotten into a big argument, forgetting that the lavender probably didn't want to see him, forgetting Trunks just nearly broke his heart, he zoomed out his window, breaking the glass in the process.

He flew as fast as he could, his hair stained blonde as he headed in the direction of Trunks quickly diminishing Ki. His mind was racing, and his heart was pounding painfully as he zoomed through the air.

'_What did you do Trunks?! Please be okay. Please, please be okay...'_

From his distance, he could see his shirtless boyfriend lying in a heap on the ground. His skin was flushed red, and he was completely motionless. Goten could also see that Vegeta was already there, and was gathering his unconscious son in his arms. Their gazes met for a second, and Goten could almost _feel_ the intense worry that Vegeta displayed in his eyes.

Vegeta held their contact for a moment, before turning and heading towards where Goten knew the nearest hospital was. Deciding that Vegeta's eye contact meant he was allowed to follow, he trailed quickly after Vegeta, his heart pounding, and tears prickling in the back of his eyes.

'_Please Trunks... You have to be okay...'_

_TBC_


	22. Heatwave III

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1938

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Whoa man, I was so excited to get this out that I couldn't even wait for a more appropriate time of day! I almost forced myself to wait until daytime, but then I was like "its past 12:00am, so it's officially July 22, which makes me eligible to update! Lol I'm a mess. Oh well. xD

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #22-** _Heatwave III_

Goten's heart thumped dangerously in his chest. Bulma had arrived at the hospital with Bra, not long after the doctors took Trunks away. Goten was sitting in the waiting room with the Brief family, his leg bouncing from his nerves. Why haven't they come out yet? How long did they have to wait before they could go see him? He had to make sure that Trunks was okay!

By the time the doctor came out, he was already too lost in his own worry to really pay attention. Did the man say that Trunks had sun poisoning, or sunstroke? Wasn't sunstroke only common in older people? Oh gods he hoped it wasn't sunstroke!

He registered the Brief family standing, and following after the doctor. He was about to follow, when he stopped himself. He had to give them their time alone with their son, it wouldn't be right if he intruded.

Gripping the metal handles of the waiting room chair, he forced himself to be patient.

XXX

It felt like an eternity before he could see the tell-tale sign of blue-hair coming from around the corner. He stood up quickly, and made his way over towards the family.

He stopped in front of Bulma, who put her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face looked weary, "we are going to get some food from the cafeteria and then we'll be right back okay?"

Goten nodded. He knew it must be hard for her to leave her son for even a _second_, but he was glad she was, and mentally promised to keep his visit short.

Bulma nodded as well, and reached down to grasp Bra's hand. The child looked sad, turning back to look down the hallway in which they came. She didn't say anything though, and was led away by her mother.

Goten froze when he saw Vegeta staring at him. The man's gaze was hard, as well was his face. Vegeta's eyebrows drew a bit, before he walked past him.

The Son was very surprised when Vegeta's voice sounded right next to his ear, "304B."

He turned around, but all he was greeted with was the prince's retreating back. 304B? What in the hell did that mean?

'_Oh! That must be Trunks' room number!'_

He sped down the hallway, and hopped into the vacant elevator. He knew from the sign in the hallway that any room with a 'B' at the end, was on the seventh floor.

It seemed like forever before the elevator doors opened, only to realize that it had stopped on the fourth floor to pick up people. He held in his frustrated groan, as the elevator slowly climbed to the seventh floor.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Goten was speeding from his elevator, and searching for Trunks room. Noticing a sign that read '289B – 314B', he took off down that hallway.

'_301B... 302B... 303B... 304B!'_

He stopped outside the door, and forced himself to calm down. Taking a deep breathe, he looked through the window.

Trunks was lying against in his white hospital bed, a nasogastric tube taped to his nose. There was a hospital gown covering his upper-body, and disappearing underneath the white blankets that pooled in his lap. His lips were parted, and his eyes were closed, so he must've been asleep. His skin was still flushed red, and Goten wondered when it would go back to its gorgeous natural tan color.

Grabbing the handle, he turned the knob. As soon as the door left the doorframe, Trunks' eyes flew open, which must've meant he hadn't really been asleep. Trunks turned to look in his direction, and widened his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Goten," he said, the relief obvious in his voice.

"Hey," Goten replied, taking the seat next to Trunks' bedside, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Trunks replied, "a little embarrassed by my stupidity, but that's about it."

"What happened out there?"

Trunks looked uncomfortable, "can't you just ask my parents? I just explained this to them."

"No," Goten replied simply.

Trunks grumbled and looked away, though before he could start, Goten cut him off.

"Look at me, you owe me that."

Trunks' eyebrows drew in irritation, before he connected his gaze with Goten, "I was too drunk to notice that I was overheating, and by the time I realized it, I was already falling unconscious. I was also told by the doctor that the alcohol in my system made me more sensitive to the heat."

"Why were you even drunk?"

Trunks fidgeted, "I was upset. I thought that maybe the alcohol would help, but it obviously didn't. I went to take a walk, and I forced myself to keep going, because I was angry that I couldn't handle the heat. By the time I realized that something was wrong, I was already falling unconscious."

Goten's eyes closed, "Trunks, we are in the middle of one of the worse heatwaves we have had in _decades_. Not only did you have alcohol in your system, you were also walking for hours! We found you _miles_ away from Capsule Corps.! No one could handle that!"

Trunks sighed, "Yeah, I hadn't been thinking of that at the time."

Goten had to clench his fist to keep from embracing the lavender-haired boy. Trunks was acting like his near-death experience hadn't fazed him in the slightest! It was as if his mind was somewhere else.

In a small tone, Goten's voice pitifully cracked, "you really scared me, Trunks."

"I know," Trunks said looking down at his hands, his voice just as small, "I'm so sorry."

Goten didn't reply to that. The room remained in uncomfortable silence for a minute, before Trunks spoke up.

"I-I'm also sorry for earlier."

Goten looked up, slightly surprised.

Trunks looked down at his hands, "I'll wait a year before I go."

"No," Goten shook his head, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You don't have to do that for me, you can do whatever you want."

"I know that," Trunks replied, "I-I want to go with you."

Goten cocked his eyebrow in obvious confusion, waiting for the other to elaborate.

Trunks sighed, "I do want to go to college with you, b-but it's just that..."

Trunks was silent for a moment, his lips in a frown as he tried to word his troubles. Goten waited patiently for him to continue. He knew how hard it was for Trunks to speak his problems, and he was proud that his boyfriend was making an effort.

Finally Trunks spoke, "Remember Akeno?"

Goten nodded, because he certainly did remember him. They didn't have any classes together, because he was a year younger than Akeno, but he knew him. How could he not? He was probably the only person in school who _severely_ disliked Trunks.

Trunks fidgeted, "It was a few months before school ended. He-he cornered me in the locker room when he found out I was waiting a year before I went to college. He was saying stuff like 'of course you'd wait behind for your Goten, you practically live for him!' and 'you're worse than a girlfriend Trunks, you do what he says like f-fucking slave!' and 'Goten's so lucky to have a b-bitch like you'..."

Trunks' cheeks were stained red, and it had nothing to do with his enflamed skin, "I ended up beating the crap out of him, but still... the things he said... they really..."

Goten's eyebrows drew in anger, wishing that _he_ could've beaten the crap out of Akeno as well. Who the hell did Akeno think he was?! What made him think that he had the right to talk to _his_ boyfriend in that way?! "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have mattered, because it's not just him. _Everyone_ thinks that my life revolves around you, and what's humiliating is that it really does..."

Goten was about to protest that statement, when Trunks cut him off, "don't say it doesn't, because you know it does. It always has.

"I joined into French 3 to be with you, even when everyone knew that I _should've_ been in French 5. I spend all of my time with you, even when my mother wants me to do business training with her. I ignore all of my other friends, just so I can spend every waking minute with you. I'm waiting a whole _year_, and then going to the same college, just so I can be with you! You mean so much to me Goten, but still, you've got to admit that's kind of pathetic of me."

Goten barely heard him over the pounding of his own heart. Trunks said he 'meant _so much_ to him'! That was almost the same as saying he loved...

"I was so humiliated by what he said; I was just trying to prove him wrong you know? I know that this is no excuse for the things I said to you, and I'm so, so, sorry that I did. You know I didn't mean them right? I don't care about what college I go to, or how long I have to wait, I really do want to be with you. It's just that, I always care too much about..."

Trunks stopped again, but Goten didn't care, because he knew what his love was trying to say. Trunks cared a lot about what people thought of him, he always had. Goten also knew that the things Akeno said to him, had hurt him much more than he was letting on.

Goten grabbed his hand, "there is _nothing_ pathetic about you Trunks. You know that it doesn't matter what people think, it only matters what _we_ think. I know that it's hard for you to not care, and I'm really proud of you for trying. I forgive you, but I really wish you would have told me what was bugging you sooner. I hate that you went this long feeling this way."

Trunks shook his head as if he didn't believe him. The lavender boy's eyes were stained with his fear, before he looked away. Goten wasn't quite sure what he was fearful off.

"Hey," Goten said, leaning in closer, grasping Trunks chin and reconnecting their eye contact, "I'm not mad at you, Trunks. I'm upset that you didn't tell me what was bothering you, but I understand why you didn't, so I'm not angry. I'm just glad that you're okay. You seriously scared the hell out of me!"

He was still basking in his relief that Trunks was alright, and no permanent damage had happened to him. The entire flight over, he had been so afraid that he was _really_ going to lose Trunks, and he couldn't even try to explain the happiness that fell over him when he realized Trunks was going to be okay.

He smoothed his hand past Trunks' chin, and tangled his fingers in the lavender hair. He pulled the elder closer, but was stopped before he could connect their mouths.

"My lips are really chapped," Trunks said, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "and I'm not really... appealing right now," he finished, clearly referring to his hospitalized state.

"I don't care," Goten replied, nudging the nasogastric tube out of the way, before pressing their lips together. Trunks was right, when he said his lips were very chapped, and his dry skin wasn't all that appealing, but Goten was also right, when he said he didn't care. All he really cared about was that Trunks was okay.

He also cared that at the end of this day, Trunks would still be his.

_End_


	23. Rain

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a quite complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work... I also don't own _If All of The Raindrops_, or _Stanford Graduate School of Business_.

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1455

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Author's note: A heatstroke is the same thing as a sunstroke... Just in case you didn't know.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #23-** _Rain_

"Goten... hey Goten... Goten get up!"

The youngest Son groaned before forcing himself into a seating position. He rubbed his eyes, and looked up at the hazy form of Trunks. Trailing his eyes to the alarm clock next to him, his eyes widened at what it stated.

"What the hell, Trunks? It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"Get up, Goten!" Trunks exclaimed, dropping Goten's sneakers into his lap.

Goten blamed his confusion, on his half-asleep mind, "what's the problem, Trunks?"

Trunks voice softened, as he looked to the wall, "it's been a week. I want to go outside."

Goten's mouth formed an 'O' in realization. It had been, exactly one week since Trunks suffered a heatstroke. He had been in the hospital for 48 hours, before he was deemed well enough to return home. The doctor had ordered for Trunks to take medications, and that for the rest of the week, he remain indoors. Goten had been permitted to stay over Capsule Corporations while Trunks recovered, and while he was _supposed_ to be sleeping in one of the guest rooms down the hall, he _mysteriously_ ended up in Trunks' bedroom every night. They surprisingly hadn't been doing anything inappropriate, because neither of them had really been up to it, but it made Goten feel a hell of a lot better when they stayed up into late hours of the night, wrapped up in each other's arms.

The lavender-haired boy surprisingly hadn't complained about being trapped inside the house, but it was obvious that he was itching to step foot outside of his dome-shaped house.

Goten stretched his arms over his head, before pulling on his sneakers. Once his untied shoes were completely on his feet, his hand was grabbed. He was forced to stand by the hand, and as lead out of the bedroom.

They tiptoed down the hallway, hoping against hope that they wouldn't wake up Vegeta. Goten was giggling as they crept down the darkened hallway, feeling as if he was a part of those movies were the kid was trying to sneak out at night. Trunks rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

It wasn't long before they were at the front door. Looking out through the window, Goten could see the grey early morning sky, covered with clouds that dropped heavy raindrops, which was rather strange since it was so early in the morning. It was also a relief though, because it hadn't rained _once_ during the heatwave, and their lands (and people) desperately needed it. He was also glad that the heatwave had officially ended yesterday. Even when trapped inside the air-conditioned Capsule Corps., it was still bad...

He was a bit surprised when the front door swung open, as Trunks left the building. Trunks was _willingly_ going in the rain? The lavender normally hated being soaked, and messy, and any other state that was the least bit uncomfortable.

'_He must __**really**__ want to go outside.'_ Goten couldn't say he blamed him; he missed being outdoors just as much.

Goten watched from the safety of the porch as Trunks sat himself on the wet grass. He pushed his legs out in front of him, his hands braced behind him to keep him from toppling over. His head was tipped back, his water-darkened hair brushing his shoulders, his blue eyes calmly closed.

Goten inwardly sighed, his mind going back to the same troubling thoughts. They had talked about Trunks' college arrangements, and the lavender simply brushed them off.

"_It's already settled, Goten. I'll wait a year, and then we can go to __**Orange Star City University**__, or else __**Community College of West City**__, whichever you prefer. I'm sure my mother won't be happy with my choice, so we should probably wait a few days before tell her, but I'm sure she'll come around,"_ and with that, Trunks would completely dismiss the conversation. Fortunately, Goten was _very_ perceptive when it came to Trunks, and knew that the blue-eyed boy wasn't completely satisfied with his decision. It was hard to miss the way Trunks eyes light up when they spoke of other countries (particularly the United States), and the way his mood deflated when his mother mentioned how proud of him she was for his decision to go to _Stanford Graduate School of Business_.

Goten didn't like school, not even a little bit. He actually hadn't planned on even going to college, until his mother had practically begged him too. And that, was were Goten and Trunks were again, different.

Goten decided to change his internal topic, because _that_ line of thought, would only proceed to upset him.

Goten knew fully well that Trunks was far less than excited about running Capsule Corporations when he was older, because Trunks had let it slip that he was only accepting it so he wouldn't disappoint his mother. No, Trunks wanted to go to college for far different reasons. First of all, Trunks liked to learn, too be able to classify himself as smart, just like his mother. Secondly, Trunks _loved_ experiencing different things. Not necessarily physically, because he didn't like to change his appearance (proven by his haircut), try different foods, and other odd things like that. It was rather in a sense of going to different places, and studying how people of another culture lived. Trunks had always liked to explore, even when they were children, so Goten wasn't surprised that Trunks wanted to go to _Stanford_ so badly.

Was this what Trunks meant, when he said that his life revolved around Goten? Giving up his own happiness, just so they could be together? Goten didn't like that; it was unfair. Why was it that Trunks had to give up his entire future, while Goten gave up nothing? As much as he was in love with Trunks, and wanted to always be with him, he had to make himself stop and think.

Did he really want for Trunks to lose everything, just for him?

Goten walked up quietly behind his boyfriend, his body instantly being attacked by the fierce rain. He sat himself in the wet grass behind Trunks, and pushed his legs in the space between the blue-eyed teen's hands, and his hips. He wrapped his arms around Trunks' chest, and pulled his lavender head onto his shoulder. Trunks relaxed against him, a comfortable silence in place, as the rain poured down on them.

The silence was broken however, when Goten couldn't help but sing, "_If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops..._"

"_Oh what a rain that would be..._" Trunks sang back softly, which surprised Goten a bit.

"_Standing outside with my mouth opened wide.._." the duo sang in unison.

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_- ack!" once both of their tongues were out, Goten leaned over, and licked a long line on Trunks cheek. Trunks made noises of disgust, though there was still a smile broken out on his face.

Trunks wiped away the line of saliva, and rested against Goten again, "well thanks for reminding me that I'm sitting on wet, _squishy_, grass while getting soaked head-to-toe with rain. I seriously hadn't been thinking about it until you started singing that damn song."

"Well, I have a solution to one of your problems," Goten replied. Before Trunks could respond, the Son braced his hands on narrow hips, and lifted the lavender onto his lap.

"There, now you aren't sitting on wet, _squishy_, grass," Goten smiled, trying to put as much false innocence into his voice.

Trunks' cheeks were flushed, and his eyebrow twitched in irritation, though he remained silent, and sat tensely upon Goten.

Goten rewrapped his arms snugly around Trunks' chest, and buried his head in the tan boy's shoulder. He nuzzled his face against the tan skin, blowing out hot, moist air from his lips and nose, causing Trunks to give a miniscule groan as his body fidgeted. Oh how he really wanted to kiss the lavender-haired boy senseless, but he had to say what needed to be said, before it was too late. As much as he wanted to put it off, he knew it wouldn't benefit anyone.

"Hey, babe," Goten said, moving his lips so they'd be right near Trunks' ear.

"Hmm?" Trunks must not have really been paying attention, because he seemed not to have noticed that Goten once again used that _accursed_ pet name.

Goten closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "I think you should go to _Stanford_."

That got Trunks' attention. The lavender turned his head to look back at Goten, "what?"

Goten had to force himself to keep eye contact as he repeated, "I think you should go to _Standford_."

_End_


	24. The Beach

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a quite complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work... I also don't own_ Stanford Graduate School of Business_.

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1784

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Ugh, I am terrible at this updating thing. Sorry about that but I have had such writer's block that I didn't even know what to do with myself. Oh well, I'll have drabble #25 out... after I write it... But I'm about 98% sure that will be today!

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #24-** _The Beach_

Goten groaned as he was aroused from his nap but an elbow nudging him roughly in the ribs. Drawing his eyebrows, he trailed his eyes over to Trunks, who was looking as innocent as possible...

At least until he started snickering...

Goten grumbled, and looked out the window, watching as the ground became closer, "are we here?"

Trunks replied with a, "yeah," and Goten instantly perked up. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and stood to his feet. Stretching his arms over his head, he stared out the window of the hovercraft. They had only been in the air-vehicle for a few hours, but before he knew, he had fallen right to sleep. He guessed it wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing, because he would need all the energy he had for the day ahead of him.

Bulma had finally gotten Vegeta to agree to go on a short vacation with them. As a treat for the Brief children, they were allowed to pick a friend to go with them, obviously resulting in Pan and Goten being brought along. Goten had his suspicious, and guessed that the vacation was serving as Bra's early seventh birthday present (which was sometime in late September), and Trunks' congratulatory gift for picking _Stanford_. Goten didn't voice this observation, because he was almost certain that the lavender-haired boy wouldn't appreciate it.

Considering the fact that, he _still_ hadn't decided where he wanted to go.

He figured that Trunks was obligated to more time, considering it had only been a few days since their escapade in the rain. He just wished that Trunks wouldn't _avoid_ the issue. That day in the rain, Trunks had completely dismissed the idea of going to _Stanford_, until nearly a half hour later, Goten got him to at least _think_ about it. Any time he tried to bring it up in the past few days, Trunks would dismiss him almost angrily, and proceeded to avoid being alone with him, just so Goten _couldn't_ bring up the issue.

'_You're not avoiding me this time Trunks, not today. I'll just be patient, and wait for the right moment. I can do that, right?'_ The Son thought. Goten just wanted to know what was conflicting Trunks so much. Maybe it was something he could help his boyfriend with.

Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Trunks leaning over the seats that harbored his parents. Goten tuned out of their conversation, and went over to the seats were the two young girls sat. They were as well asleep, but that was expected considering they were children.

Goten walked over towards them, and shook them both awake. The girls grumbled, but allowed themselves to be awakened.

"Come on, aren't you guys excited to go to the beach?!" Goten asked, with his familiar Son enthusiasm.

The two girls perked up instantly.

XXX

It was about two hours after they landed. After getting situated in their hotel, eating breakfast, and changing into their swimwear, they were at the beach. It was hot, and the sun blazed over from a cloudless sky. It was perfect swimming weather in Goten's opinion.

Goten kicked off his sandals, and was about to sprint over to towards Bulma, Bra, and Pan (who were somehow already on the shore, splashing each other with water), when he forced himself to stop. Looking behind him, he saw Trunks leaning against a palm tree, his body completely encompassed by the shade of the tree.

Goten forced himself to keep the sympathy from showing in his eyes. While he knew Trunks would never admit it, the noirette could tell he was still a bit wary of the sunlight. Not that Goten could blame him.

The Son walked over towards him, instantly capturing the lavender's attention. He braced his hand against the tree, "hey, you okay?"

Trunks nodded, and gave him a look that meant he was confused, "yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Goten resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead opted to loop his fingers in Trunks' trunks. Pun intended. "No reason, just checkin'."

Using the fingers that were wrapped in thin navy fabric, he pulled the blue-eyed boy closer, reveling in the fact that their bare chests were pressed together. Leaning in, he pressed their lips together. He moved to deepen the kiss, when he felt a ball of Ki soar at his head.

With a shriek from Goten, both teenagers ducked down. Turning his onyx-head, he looked at the palm tree, which had a rather large hole of singed, burning bark. Horrified, Goten turned to look towards Vegeta, who was calmly resting with his hands behind his head, underneath his own palm tree.

Goten grumbled, while Trunks laughed.

Once Trunks stopped his laughter, he patted Goten on the shoulder, "well, I'm going to go sit with my father. I'm not in a 'swimming mood' today."

Goten nodded and watched as Trunks made his way over towards Vegeta, and sat himself next to the dark-haired prince. With a smile, Goten ran out towards the females, picked up Bulma, and threw her over his shoulder. He ran as the two young girls chased after him.

"Goten Son! You better put me down right now!" Bulma exclaimed as she kicked her feet wildly, her voice stained with mirth. From a distance, Trunks was nearly dying from his own laughter, and while Vegeta's eyes were closed, he still shook his head in annoyance.

XXX

"Come on, Trunks. I'm not that heavy!" Goten said as the tan boy stumbled in his step.

"Shut up Goten, I stepped on a seashell," Trunks grumbled as he lifted Goten into a more comfortable position. Goten was riding on the blue-eyed teens back, his arms wrapped so tightly around Trunks' neck that they almost choked him. Trunks had made sure to complain about, though it only served to amuse Goten.

It was just past twilight, the sky littered with various blues, oranges, and purples. Without the sun, Trunks allowed himself to emerge from the shade, and allowed Goten to drag him away from the group. They were alone now, walking (well, _Trunks_ was walking, while Goten was carried) down the darkening beach. The rest of Brief family and Pan were back at the hotel now, probably getting ready for dinner.

Goten slipped his legs from Trunks hands, and settled back onto the sand. He trailed his arms from lavender's neck, down to a tan waist, and pressed his pelvis against Trunks.

Leaning into the lavender's ear, he whispered huskily, "there. Is it easier to walk now?"

Trunks didn't turn around (though it was obvious he was blushing) as he replied, "screw you."

"Can I?"

"Shut up!" Trunks exclaimed as he tried to free himself from the embrace with half-ass effort. Once he gave up, he leaned his head back on Goten's shoulder, placing his hands on the pale ones around his waist. A comfortable silence fell over the duo, and Goten began to think to himself.

'_Would now be a good time to tell him 'I love you'? No, I'm not going to say our first 'I love you', when I'm about to jump us into a conversation he doesn't want to have. He probably would think I didn't mean it, and was only trying to butter him up.'_

He trailed his eyes down to look at Trunks. The lavender boy's eyes were closed, as he relaxed calmly against the Son. Goten felt rather bad for having to be the one to break his tranquil state.

'_Dammit, it can't be helped,' _Goten thought, _'Trunks can't keep running from this!'_

Before he could bring up the dreaded conversation though, he felt Trunks exhale roughly.

"You're going to bring up _Stanford_ again, aren't you?"

Goten flushed a bit at being caught, before replying, "Yeah."

"How much longer until you realize I don't want to talk about it?"

"It could be a while," Goten shrugged, only half-joking.

Trunks huffed, and broke their embrace to turn around, "what is it you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me why you don't want to talk about this."

Trunks shrugged, "I don't like thinking about. Can we talk about something else?"

"No," the Son answered, "why don't you like thinking about it?"

Instead of answering Goten's question, Trunks replied with his _own_ question, an unreadable expression on his face, "Why do you want me to go to _Stanford_?"

Goten blinked in confusion, before answering, "Because I know that this is something that's important to you, and I don't want you to hold yourself back from it for silly reasons. Don't tell me you don't want to go, because I know you do."

"Of course I want to go. It's just... I can't explain it. It's too complicated."

"You can try," Goten said hopefully. If Trunks couldn't, then Goten had no choice but to drop the subject. He obviously couldn't _make_ Trunks tell him.

The prince sighed, "It's just... I don't know. I guess I just don't want to think about leaving West City. I mean, I've lived there my entire life. My friends are there; my family is there... you're there... I don't want to think about going to the US where I'll be all alone for the first time in my life. It's... unsettling..."

'_You mean 'scary', don't you?' _

Goten sighed, before running his hand through his bangs, "come on, Trunks. You know you won't really be alone. You'll be able to visit whenever you want, and you'll probably make over a million friends while you're over there! Don't be so pessimistic, and think of all the positives! You'll have four-years of freedom, a chance to study another culture, be able to learn a bunch of cool shit that I can never _hope_ to understand, and the ability to meet new people before you have to come back and be the big, bad president of Capsule Corps.! You don't find that exciting at all?"

"Well, I am excited," Trunks said before looking to the ground, a small smile on his weary face, "alright; I'll think about it, I mean _actually_ think about it."

"Good," Goten replied, leaning over to press a kiss to the corner of Trunks' mouth, "I know you'll make the right choice, and I'll be right here for you no matter what you choose."

A pained look passed so briefly over Trunks' features, that Goten had missed it. He had noticed though, when Trunks grabbed his hand, and smiled at him.

"Come on, we should really head back," Trunks said as he tugged Goten towards the way the previously came. Goten allowed himself to be dragged off, glad that he was able to talk some sense into his boyfriend.

_End_


	25. The Party

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a quite complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 921

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Okay so on the dance scene, I had been listening to _Disturbia_, by Rihanna. Just letting ya know.

Oh, and thank you so much Kativa-chan for your many reviews! They totally made my night! I had been thinking about making a sequel, but a winter-themed one, but I really don't know yet. I have to check my schedule for then.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #25-** _The Party_

Goten grumbled as they parked outside of the packed household. The house had teenagers scattered on the lawn, and definitely taking up inside of the house. The music blared so loud, that Goten could hear it all the way from the street, "are you sure you don't want to do something else? I mean, don't you think it's kind of late?"

Trunks rolled his eyes as he took the keys out of the ignition (he would _**never**_ again trust Goten to drive), and got out of the car, "It's only 9:30, and yes I'm sure. I don't really care about the party, but Junna, Mele, and Haru are here and we haven't hung out with them in while. Aren't you the one who is supposed to be a 'party animal'?"

Well that definitely was true, Goten could most certainly get his 'party on', but he still couldn't help but be a 'party-pooper' at the moment. He knew for a fact that Cayon was going to be there tonight, and he was not excited one bit for when they would bump into each other. He couldn't Trunks that though, because he knew that the lavender was only going to get annoyed, and he knew that wouldn't benefit anyone...

Goten was a bit excited to see Junna, Mele, and Haru though. Those three had been in their French class, and were thus the only friends that the demi-saiyan's shared. Aside from running into Junna at the grocery store, they surprisingly hadn't spent any time with the three. This was also, their first party of the summer, which was rather surprising. Considering how popular the duo was.

Goten's attitude towards the party changed almost instantly as he walked through the door.

Loud music blared throughout the house, making it almost impossible to attempt conversation. The lighting was dim, but not so dark that one couldn't see. The place was packed with teenagers, but there was still enough room to move around. Goten couldn't help but smile. He sure missed parties.

"So," Trunks spoke as they moved into the house, "think you'll enjoy yourself?"

Goten shrugged, "perhaps."

Trunks was about to respond, when the Son dramatically gasped.

"Oh my gods," Goten exclaimed, as the song changed.

Trunks raised his eyebrow, "what?"

"This... is... my... JAM!"

Trunks jumped in shock from Goten's outburst. He was about to speak, when his hand was grabbed.

"Trunks, you've GOT to dance with me!" Goten exclaimed as he pulled the lavender towards the living room, which was serving as the dance-floor. The living-room was nearly full of pairs dancing, but there was still enough room for the demi-saiyans.

"Goten!" Trunks exclaimed as he was dragged through the crowd of people, "you know I don't dance!"

"Come on, babe!" Goten pouted, once they were in the desirable spot, "just this once?"

"Stop looking at me like that," Trunks grumbled, his eyebrows drawn in a glare, "I don't even know _how_ to dance."

Goten smiled, "then I'll show you!"

Before the blue-eyed boy could protest, Goten's fingers latched onto his belt loops, and pulled him closer.

"Just match my moves, okay?" Goten whispered as he started to move his hips. He had the desire to turn Trunks around, and dance with him _that_ way, but he was a bit afraid of making the prince have a 'girlfriend moment'.

It was a moment later, when Trunks began to move his hips as well, trying his best to keep his movements up with Goten's. The noirette smiled, and released Trunks belt loops. With one hand braced on the lavender's hip, and the other at his own side, he began to move his hips to the beat of the music, Trunks quickly matching him. Soon enough, Trunks hips were swiveling on their own accord, matching the music, and still adding his own flavor to it. He threw his head back, his lavender hair flopping back as his body bounced. Trunks even added his hands into his dance. At first, his hands were upward, allowing his fingers to brush his hair back. His hands then fell to Goten's clothed navel, his fingers twisting the fabric of the t-shirt to pull the noirette closer.

Goten's lips fell in open from the pleasant surprise, "You liar, you know how to fucking dance!"

"Or maybe I'm just a natural," Trunks laughed, nudging his knee in between Goten's.

The duo danced for a few more songs, before they decided to take a break. They had moved out of the dance floor, and ended up near the snack table. The duo didn't speak for a moment, and opted to watch in amusement as people they knew and didn't know, dance around and do... other things...

Once he was done laughing at some girl, who had been trying to do a dirty dance for a guy, fall on her ass, Goten bent down to tie his shoes. Once his laces were secure, he stood back up, only to realize that Trunks was gone. He arched his eyebrow in confusion, until he saw the long shiny black hair that connected to the form of Mele, dragging Trunks away.

Goten smiled and shook his head. Reaching over, he grabbed a red plastic cup, as he watched Trunks being led away. Turning his attention to the juice, he poured some into his cup, fully aware that the liquid was probably spiked. He brought the brim to his lips, as he watched Trunks disappear into the crowd.

He'd catch up with his boyfriend later on.

_TBC_


	26. The Party II

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a quite complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1961

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

So yeah, we are getting into more conflict again... yay...

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #26-** _The Party II_

Goten yawned as he took another sip of his drink. He had just gone through at least six cups of the spiked juice, and he was finally feeling a pleasant buzz.

Finishing off his seventh cup, he leaned against the snack table. Drumming his fingertips against his thigh to the rhythm of the blaring music, he watched as the party unfolded before him. He was beginning to get bored, and was ready to rejoin Trunks, wherever Mele had dragged the prince off too.

Just as he was about to push himself off of the table, he spotted the last person he wanted to see, coming his way.

'_Oh why, Gods? Why me? And just when I was beginning to warming up to this damn party!'_

Goten gave an annoyed sigh as he narrowed his eyes. Cayon only grinned, and stopped in front of the demi-human.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Go-Go! How have ya been? I haven't seen you since your birthday party."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," Goten replied.

"And what reason is that?" Cayon asked with an arched brow.

"I don't like you."

"Ah, yes that has been established," Cayon stuffed his hands into his pocket, "so, I heard about Blue-eye's accident. Is he alright?"

"You see him over there don't you?"

Cayon looked over his shoulder. Due to people shifting, Trunks was able to be seen even from his distance. He was sitting on a windowsill, Haru and Junna on either side of him, with Mele sitting on the floor and looking up at them. There were other teenagers that Goten more or less recognized. They must've been from Trunks' grade.

Once Cayon got an eyeful, he turned back around to face Goten, "so, why is he all the way over there, when you're over here? Did he finally get tired of you?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Goten wrapped his arms around his chest, "but I just came over to get a drink."

Cayon grunted in reply (and Goten was very pissed that the noise _still_ managed to sound attractive), before looking back at Trunks, his eyes roaming over his form.

"Hey Go-Go, doesn't this scene kind of remind you of _that_ night?"

Goten held in a growl, "don't you fucking start with me Cayon."

The elder ignored him, "you know, I think he got drunk on purpose. Just because he knew _I'd_ be there. I mean, it's seems a bit unrealistic that he drank so much that he simply _forgot_,don't cha think? Maybe he remembers, and just doesn't want to tell you..."

Goten's restrained growl slipped out, "_Cayon_..."

"Calm down Go-Go, I'll stop," the blonde-brunet answered, keeping his eyes on Trunks.

Goten was about to snap at him for looking at his boyfriend, when Cayon turned back around, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for you."

Goten furrowed his brow, "what are you talking about?"

Cayon brushed a strand of chocolate-brown/white-blonde hair out of his eyes, as he cocked his eyebrow, "the fact that you think it'll ever work between you and Trunks."

"Excuse me?"

Cayon's dark brown eyes widened, "you really don't know what I'm talking about, do you? I knew you were dense, but not _that_ dense."

"I am not dense!"

Cayon's rolled his eyes, "Clearly you are. Geez, it's a miracle you guys lasted this long. Seven months, wow, I didn't know Trunks had it in him."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Cayon shook his head, "as much as I really don't like you, I hate to be the one to say this. You do know that you and Trunks are going to break-up sooner rather than later, right?"

Goten glared, "No we aren't. I know that you want my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean-,"

"It's not that, Goten. I guess you just don't know Trunks like I do."

'_What the hell?!', _"Trunks and I have been best friends since we were infants! I know him better than anyone! Don't you dare act like you're closer to him than I am!"

Cayon shook his head again, "I'm not saying we are closer, and I bet you do know Trunks very well, but there are still things about him that you _don't_ know. Tell me Goten, how many girlfriends has Trunks had?"

"Er... not that many..." was he supposed to keep count?

"Thirty-seven, if you want to call them that."

"What is your point?" Goten asked in irritation. So what if Cayon knew how many girlfriends Trunks had? That didn't mean anything!

"My point is that while you've been a grade behind us, I've _always_ been with Trunks. I know how he treats people, and why he never keeps any of his girlfriends."

"That's because he doesn't like girls much!"

Cayon crossed his arms, "That's not the only reason Go-Go. Did you know that Trunks even had a couple of boyfriends before you?"

Goten's eyes widened. He hadn't known that. He didn't care about Trunks screwing around with girls, because he knew that Trunks hardly ever enjoyed himself. But the thought of other guys, pleasing, and screwing _his_ boyfriend before him, was beginning to make Goten a bit sick.

"Before you freak out, no, he's never fucked with any of them, but they all touched him, in the same way you do, and he still didn't care about them. Are you starting to catch onto what I'm telling you?"

Goten shook his head 'no'.

Cayon rolled his eyes, "gods, you really are an idiot! You want to know the reason why you've been dating over half a year, and he still hasn't said 'I love you'? It's because Trunks isn't serious about you. He isn't serious about anyone! The only reason you're still a couple, is because he doesn't want to lose you as a friend!

"You may have been some type of 'player' before you hooked up with Trunks, but he just simply can't commit. How do I know this? I _watched_ as Trunks screwed people over. He would come and talk to me about these things, because he was afraid you'd think less of him if he told you. He knew I didn't have any expectations from him, so he'd tell me everything! Face it Go-Go, you're going to end up being something he doesn't want, and then he'll forgot all about you, just like he did with the others!"

"I-I... I'm different!" Goten couldn't help but protest desperately.

Cayon shook his head as he softly said, "I really don't think you are."

Goten was about to argue, when Cayon cut him off again.

"Look Goten, I'm only telling you this for your own sake. You'll thank me for it later."

"Thank you for spreading lies about my boyfriend? Fuck you Cayon! I know that this is just another one of your plans to try and break us-,"

"Shut up and look at the facts!" the older teen exclaimed, "You and him are like two different people, the exact _opposite_ of what he wants! You both belong into completely different leagues than one another, and you know it! What you need, is a nice innocent girl. The type you can take on dates, and she'll giggle the entire time. That girl will be easy to handle, and won't complicate your ever so simple life at all. She'll be a girl that your mother will except with open arms, and already start making plans for your 2.5 children, and then you'll live your basic happily-ever-after.

"_Trunks _needs someone who is more fast-paced. He also needs someone who isn't an _idiot_, and can understand him when he starts talking about business or science, or anything that peaks his interest, and won't hold him back from going to the college of his dreams. He needs someone that actually has _money_, so he could do more desirable activities, without having to pay for two people. He needs someone who can support him, and help him achieve the lifestyle he always wanted to live. He needs someone who can make him forget about _you_, when he finally dumps you're ass."

Goten's eyes widened, as Cayon grabbed his wrists, and pushed him against the wall.

'_Just like he had Trunks that night...'_

The brunet leaned in, and whispered in Goten's ear, "He needs someone like _me_."

Goten gaped, as Cayon continued.

"Accept it Goten, Trunks is going to be done with you, and come running to me. Mmm, I still remember the flavor of his lips. I wonder if he'll let me taste him again. Perhaps I won't have to wait long."

Goten growled, and yanked his wrist from Cayon's grasp. Before the brunet could blink, Goten shot his fist at his face.

Cayon's body slammed against the ground. His split nose oozed blood, his body completely motionless in its unconscious state. No one else in the party seemed to notice their encounter, all of them to strung up on drugs to even care at this point.

Goten's chest rose and fell rapidly, as he tried to calm himself. His hands were clenched, and his eyes were twisted shut, his cheeks burning with anger and a bit of shame. Cayon was a liar, a filthy-fucking-liar! Trunks cared about him, he had said so himself! Why was Goten even _considering_ the things the brunet had said? He knew Trunks cared about him very much. He just... didn't know how to get his emotions across!

'_If he did, he would've told me about all his past relationships, and what was bothering him that day at the playground,__and that he was going to college...'_

'_He would've told me, that he loves me...'_

Opening his eyes, he spotted Trunks, who was in the same spot that he'd left him. The difference was that there were girls, and even a few males, surrounding him. The prince's cheeks in a faint blush as a girl leaned her chest against his shoulder, while a boy twisted his lavender locks between his fingers.

Goten had to force himself not to stomp as he went over towards Trunks. Junna, Haru, and Mele stood, and met the Son half-way.

"We're sorry dude," Haru said, his dark magenta eyes flooded with sympathy, "we tried to get them away, but they're too drunk to give a damn, and more and more of them kept coming. They won't let Trunks leave either. You know how the fans get."

The Son nodded, and passed his caramel skinned friend. Once he was close enough, he heard a drunken girl (who was kneeling in front of Trunks, with her brunette head resting against his knee) speak.

"I-I saw you –hiccup– dancing earlier. Why... why don't you c-come and dance with –hiccup– me?"

"Because I don't know you," Trunks replied, furrowing his brow in annoyance as he pushed her off of him. The lavender looked up at the Son as he made his way over, a relieved look spreading on his tanned face.

"Come on, Trunks," Goten's said as he stuck out his hand, his eyebrows drawn.

"No!" the girl sitting next to Trunks exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Goten rolled his eyes, and nudged to girl aside. He turned towards the male with his fingers twisted in Trunks' hair, pinched the teen's nose, and yanked down.

The boy yelped, and released the lavender locks, to hold his sore nose. Giving the offenders another glare, he grasped Trunks' hand, and forced him to his feet. With his eyebrows drawn in irritation, he proceeded to drag his boyfriend towards the stairs.

"Hey Goten," Trunks spoke up as he allowed himself to be tugged along, "are you okay?"

"No," the noirette answered, "I have to talk to you. Now."

_TBC_


	27. The Party III

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a quite complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1268

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #27-** _The Party III_

Goten's eyebrows were drawn as he pushed his way through the crowd. He sneered at the group of people who were blocking the staircase, until they moved aside with fearful looks on their faces. He didn't soften his features, and only continued to stomp up the steps, tugging Trunks behind him.

The hallway was dark, and lined with five doors. One of the doors was open, and led into the bathroom, but the other four were closed.

Goten immediately went to the closest shut door. He grabbed at the brass knob, only to realize the door was locked. There was a keyhole, and unfortunately for whoever owned this house, Goten didn't have the key.

He knew that what he was about to do, was something a completely sober Goten wouldn't do, but he wasn't completely sober, and was still buzzed from the spiked juice. Without a second thought, he twisted the knob so hard, that he could practically hear the tumblers snapping beyond repair. Paying no regard to the damaged knob, he yanked open the previously locked door.

"Goten!" Trunks exclaimed as he was pulled into the room. The Son didn't reply, and flicked on the light switch. It was a simple teenage boy's room, and was scattered with clothing, though Goten didn't seem to notice. He simply crossed his arms, and kept his back to Trunks.

The elder pushed the door shut behind him, before he said, "What the hell is the matter, Goten?"

The Son's eyebrows twitched as he replied, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a lot of girlfriends?"

The lavender stared at the noirette's back in disbelief, "that... that's what you're mad about?"

"It's part of it," Goten replied as he turned to face the other, before repeating, "why didn't you tell me?" The Son also realized that this was a foolish question, but he decided it was the best place to start.

Trunks still looked a bit shocked, but simply shrugged, "I didn't think it mattered. They never lasted that long, so I didn't think you would care. Why, does it bother you?"

"Not really," The noirette answered, before his eyes narrowed, "what bothers me is that you've had boyfriends before us, and didn't tell me."

"Oh," Trunks answered. His face flushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head, and looked at the carpeted floor, "I-um, I was kind of just experimenting. You know what I mean? They didn't really mean anything, so I just ended it. At the time I wasn't sure how you'd handle my sexuality, and when we started dating, I kind of forgot all about them."

Trunks eyebrows furrowed, before he asked, "How do you know about them anyway? The only person I ever really talked to about these things is–,"

"It doesn't matter where I heard!" Goten intervened, "it matters that you lied to me!"

"Lied to you?" Trunks furrowed his brows, "how in the hell did I lie? It never came up!"

"Do I honestly have to ask, 'hey babe, just out of curiosity, did you fuck around with other guys before we got together'? And you did lie, because I do recall you telling me that I was your first, Trunks!"

Despite the blush that spread across Trunks' cheeks, he was still able to seep anger into his voice, "you know what I meant when I said you were my first _guy_, Goten! Is this seriously what you're upset about? That was in the past, Goten! Let it go!"

"How can I when it really isn't in the past?" Goten mumbled, though he wasn't necessarily trying to go unheard.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not really in the past, Trunks!" Goten said, trying to hide the hurt he was feeling, "I've known you for sixteen years, and I know you've never been one for change Trunks, how can I know if you are now?!"

"Stop it Goten, just stop it!" Trunks exclaimed. His eyes were screwed shut as he tugged on his hair, which Goten knew the lavender only did when he as very frustrated, "you get jealous over every little thing, and have absolutely no trust in me! It's like I can't fucking breathe!"

"Don't act like it's just me, Trunks! Do I have to remind you about how you tried to _drown_ Aalase and me at the playground?!"

"That was different!"

"I fail to see how!"

"You were actually flirting with her! You must think I'm stupid, but I'm not! I always notice you checking out girls like you are barely restraining yourself from flying over there and courting them! I normally don't get mad because I acknowledge that you _are_ trying, and that old habits die hard, so you aren't always intentionally flirting! I admit dammit, sometimes I forget that, and I get upset. What the hell do you want from me, Goten?! You know I'm not good at these types of things!"

"I want you too quit lying to me, and at least pretend that you give some sort of fuck about me! It's always Cayon who knows what's going on, while I'm stumbling around like some blind idiot! It's always Cayon, who is gets to be there for you, when _I'm_ supposed to be, but you never let me! It's always Cayon, who has no other desire than to _fuck_ you, who comes before me! Is he really that much important to you than me?!"

Trunks gave a frustrated growl and a particularly hard tug on his hair. Normally, Goten would be trying to calm his boyfriend down before he ripped his hair out, but his buzzed mind really didn't give a damn at the moment.

The lavender finally released his hair, but turned away, and walked towards the window.

"Where the hell are you going?" Goten asked as he crossed his arms.

"I can't do this anymore," the blue-eyed teen answered as he threw open the window, "I am so tired of you acting like a fucking child. I'm going home. Call me when you're sober, and done attacking me because I have friends outside of you."

Goten was about to retort, when he froze. Even in his intoxicated state, he was able to realize the seriousness of the situation. Even through the booze and his anger, his mind instantly assessed the words Trunks had just said.

_I can't do this anymore... I am so tired... _

_Let it go..._

"Trunks," the noirette spoke, his voice weak and small, "are you saying you want to break-up?"

The lavender whipped around. He stared back at the Son, his eyes wide, and his mouth gaped, as if he were surprised to ever even hear such words from his happy-go-lucky boyfriend.

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours, and Goten took Trunks silence in the worst way.

"Fine," the noirette said, crossing his arms, and giving Trunks his back, "if that's what you want, then just fine. I don't even care anymore. Maybe you're right; we were stupid to think this would ever work. It's best if we just end it now."

Goten could still feel Trunks' presence behind him, and he had to forced himself to remain still and keep his face hard.

It was almost five minutes later, until he sensed Trunks leap from the window, and fly off into the night.

Goten stumbled back, until the back of his knees his the bed. He flopped down onto the foreign mattress, his hands covering his face. Despite this, he couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his cheek.

'_What the hell have I done?'_

_End_

Oh my gosh... that was the hardest thing I ever had to write! :'(


	28. Bed Rest

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a quite complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1314

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

I don't know if they have a different New Year in Japan, like they do in China, so I'm just going to use the same date I do in the United States, okay?

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #28-** _Bed Rest_

Goten grumbled as he stalked through the crowded party. It was December 31st, and due to their families having 'adult parties' that the boys weren't allowed to go to, (which seemed a bit unfair, considering that Trunks would be turning eighteen this coming May, and Goten would be seventeen the summer that followed), the duo simply decided to go to a more 'age-appropriate' New Year's Eve party.

It was 11:04pm; nearly an hour after the demi-saiyans had arrived. Goten had lost his best friend around half an hour ago, but he was sure they'd run back into each other before they had to do the countdown.

With that in mind, he danced around with tons of girls (and even a few guys on the sly), picked up a few numbers, and even had partaken in a make-out secession or two. His favorite partner so far though, had been a spunky girl with scruffy, unnatural pale pink hair (he could tell, because her eyebrows were brown), tied in a loose side ponytail. The girl moved on the dance-floor like a pro, had hips that could kill, and was a kisser to boot. He could recall her name, but he figured it would be revealed when he met up with her again, and asked her out.

With that in mind, he continued to look for the girl he'd got separate with. He couldn't wait to see her pink hair (he always loved unnatural hair colors), but that wasn't necessarily his favorite feature about her. If he had to pick, it would easily be her eyes. Her irises were a gorgeous blue, which sort of reminded him of...

'_Stop it. Trunks is your best friend. Your very __**straight**__, best friend. Stop thinking about him, and his gorgeous blue eyes, and soft lavender hair, and sexy smile, and his beautiful tan skin, and smooth abs, and his lovely ass, and his...'_

"Ah, dammit!" Goten grumbled. He was doing an awful job of getting over his crush (he acknowledged that it was more than a crush, it had always been, but it made him feel better thinking that his unrequited infatuation wasn't as serious as it really was). No matter how much time, or how many partners Goten went through, he couldn't get Trunks off of his mind. But who knows? Maybe this currently nameless chick would do the trick. She probably wouldn't, but it was nice to have hope.

He continued to search for the pink-haired girl, along with searching for his best friend. He didn't care who he found first, but he hated to admit that he'd rather find the lavender.

BUT it was only because he knew that Mele got Trunks drinking, and _nothing_ good could come from an intoxicated demi-human prince...

He had just passed into the living-room, when a bit further down from him, he saw the blonde-brunet head of Cayon, who looked like he was kissing the daylights out of the wall (well, by the way his head was tilted, he was probably nibbling on the wall's ear...).

'_Gods, you're so damn big that I can't even see who has the... good fortune to kiss you.'_ He couldn't even pretend that Cayon was an awful partner. He was just too damn fantastic. Goten also couldn't pretend that he wasn't interested in who the brunet's latest partner was. He wasn't sure why, because he had no reason to give a damn, but he did, so he had to wait until he shifted, so he could see his partner.

Cayon finally moved away from the person's ear, to connect their lips, which made Goten's blood boil.

Pressed up against the wall, was a boy, with unmistakable lavender hair, with his arms pinned over his head. His blue eyes were closed, and his lips moved against Cayon's almost desperately. His cheeks were flushed, as were his ears, which Goten knew only happened, when his best friend was exceedingly drunk.

His body seemed to have move on its own accord, and brought him next to Cayon in less than a second. He grabbed a handful of blonde-brunet hair, and tugged him off of Trunks. Before the tall teen could open his eyes, Goten's fist was soaring right at his face, sending the boy back quite a few feet. His chest rose and fell rapidly, as he tried to slow his breathing. He instantly calmed though, when a slurred voice spoke behind him.

"Goten..."

He whipped around, only to see that Trunks was panting, and his eyes were still closed. How was he able to sense him? Trunks was practically hopeless when he was drunk, which was why he normally steered clear of it.

When Goten didn't respond, the lavender opened his eyes, which were clouded with lust. Once his confused gaze feel against the noirette, his eyes brightened instantly. He lunged at the surprised Son, and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"Why- why did you –hiccup– stop?" the lavender questioned, his voice filled with intentional lust.

Goten could reply, because Trunks had leaned in, and placed his lips on him. The prince only caught the corner of Goten's lips, before slumping against him.

Goten gaped, before questioning, "T-Trunks, are you okay?"

The elder shook his head against Goten's shoulder, "tired..."

After that, Goten had taken Trunks back to his house, which was empty, because Chi-Chi and Goku had gone to Ox village for the New Year. He had taken Trunks up to his room, where he deposited the lavender to sleep off the alcohol. He had stayed up through the New Year, but didn't count down, because his mind was racing far too much with unanswered questions. A few hours later, Trunks had awoken with a hangover, and not remembering anything from the night before. Goten had only told Trunks that the he'd kissed him, which nearly made the elder die of from his mortification. Once they had settled everything out, they ended up realizing that they felt the same for one another, and thus began their relationship...

XXX

'_Gods, how could I screw this up?'_ Goten thought, as he clutched the pillow underneath his head. He figured it had only been two days, but it honestly felt like a lifetime ago, when he and Trunks had parted ways.

He had stayed in his bed the entire time, only moving when it was absolutely necessary. He didn't even have the strength to eat icecream, and listen to sad music, because he was just too heartbroken.

'_I bet Trunks isn't devastated at all, he's probably off just getting sympathy sex from Cayon'._ Goten couldn't really blame him. Cayon had always been the better option.

The Son twisted his face into the pillow, as the tears started to come again. Gods, he couldn't help it! Trunks had always been like his other half, and now that he was gone, a part of himself left with him. Trunks didn't know; he didn't understand just how _much_ Goten cared about him. How much Goten loved him. Goten hadn't even realized how much he loved his saiyan prince, until he was gone, and there was no way to tell him.

Goten's body shook, as the sobs rocked through him. How long was he going to hurt like this? He didn't know how much more he could take? Maybe they were stupid for ever thinking that their relationship would work. They should've just kept things the way they were.

'_But if I had, then I never would've embraced him, or kissed him, or held his hand, or danced with him, or cuddled him...'_

Goten could feel the pain in his chest as he thought, _'I never would've realized, just how much I love him.'_

Those things didn't matter now, because nothing would ever be the same between them again. They had done too much, been together to long. And that was probably what hurt Goten the most.

Not only did he lose his boyfriend, he also lost his best friend.

_End_

Ughhh... I can't wait to get to the next update...


	29. Camping

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a quite complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1875

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #29-** _Camping_

Goten grumbled as a knock sounded on his door. He didn't understand why they knocked, when they were just going to enter anyways, no matter what he wanted. So he ignored the thumping fist against his door, and simply waited for the mystery person to give up, and let them self in.

Goten figured that he was on day four now, and he didn't feel any better. He guessed he was making progress, considering he stopped crying every five minutes, but he figured that was only because he simply needed to give his tear ducts time to replenish.

He hadn't spoken much to his family, so they didn't know about the break-up. It wasn't hard though, for them to realize that this was a 'Trunks-related' issue. Trunks was the only one who could affect Goten so strongly.

It was a moment later, when the door to his room opened, and in entered his older brother. The rest of Son family had all come up, even his father, to try and get their second youngest member to talk about whatever had him so upset. He didn't tell them, but was a bit hurt that Goku was probably only taking time out of his _oh so important_ training to visit him, because Chi-Chi had made him. Whatever the reason, he didn't really care. He did on some level appreciate their efforts, but no matter how hard they tried, they could never be the lavender-haired person he wanted so badly.

"Hey Bro," Gohan said softly, closing the door behind him with his free hand.

Goten graced his brother with eye contact.

"I brought you some breakfast," the elder stated, holding out his other hand, which was occupied with a tray full of his mother's cooking.

Goten held back a groan as he forced himself into a sitting position, causing the blanket to pool in his lap. He actually was hungry, but he didn't feel like eating. All he really wanted to do was lie down, that was all he had energy for.

His hungry couldn't be ignored though, which was proven by his grumbling stomach. So, he accepted the tray, and forced himself to eat, just as he had to do for the past four days.

The brothers were silent as Goten nibbled on his toast. It was a bit surprising that he hadn't started with bacon, because that was always the first thing he ate, because he loved it so much. He didn't feel like enjoying anything at the moment, so he started with his least favorite: toast.

'_Trunks loves toast. He always eats his with butter and strawberry jam. Then when he eats it, his upper lip gets sticky, and then he lets me kiss...'_

He was beginning to wish he'd started with the bacon.

"So Goten," the elder started, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "I came in to tell you that we will be leaving later this evening, so be ready."

Goten furrowed his brow in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"The camping trip, Goten."

'_Oh right,' _Goten thought in annoyance. Every year, the 'gang' would go camping. The last time that Goku went was about five years ago, but that didn't stop the younger Sons from going.

Goten flopped back onto the bed, "I'm not really in the mood this year, Gohan."

"Come on, Goten," the elder replied, "you've been lying in this bed for days and it isn't healthy. You have to get out of the house; it'll be good for you."

"I really don't think it will be," the younger answered. The noirette knew that _he_ would be there, and he couldn't see him. He wasn't ready yet.

"Yes it will, so be ready by seven. Don't think you aren't going. I'll drag you there, and you know I'm not kidding."

"Gohan stoooooooop," the younger groaned, as the elder strolled out of his room door.

"Trust me Goten, this will be good for you," Gohan called back, before disappearing down the hall.

'_Easy for you to say,'_ Goten thought as he rolled his face into his tear-stained pillow, _'you didn't lose the person who has been your other half since your entire life, and you ultimately didn't fall so in love with them, and that now that they are gone, you can't even breathe.'_

XXX

It was hours later, when Gohan returned. He shook his head in disappointment at seeing that the younger made no move to prepare himself for the trip. Gohan then helped himself to Goten's drawers, and packed the necessary clothes in a capsule, along with a hairbrush, toothbrush, and any other necessities. Once that was done, he threw the younger over his shoulder, despite the teen's protests. With a quick goodbye to his mother, he flew off, with Goten in his possession, and Pan flying alongside of him.

XXX

Goten grumbled as he plopped down onto the log behind him. He hadn't bothered showering, which also meant he was still wearing the dark jeans, and black band t-shirt he'd been wearing to that damned party. His hair was an utter mess, as was his face, which was crusted from invisible dried tears. He felt even more awful than he looked, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his bed. He had said his 'hellos' to everyone, but refused to engage in further conversation. I mean honestly, what was he even here for?

He glared over at Gohan, who was chatting with Krillin, Yamcha, and Oolong. He'd only been here for an hour, and knowing that Trunks was going be there soon was making him queasy.

He buried his face in his hands, and struggled to keep himself together. If he was going to be forced to stay here, he wasn't going to have a break-down. He didn't need anyone else in his business.

He was so caught up in his annoyance with Gohan, that he almost missed the air shifting as an air vehicle landed near them. Peeking out through his fingers, he groaned.

Stepping out of the vehicle was Bulma Brief, who was helping her daughter out of the seat, and onto the ground. Bra was instantly noticed by Pan, who was already flying over towards the young blunette. The two girls caught each other in a desperate hug, as if they really hadn't seen each other in ages. Inwardly laughing (but not having the strength to laugh out loud) at the two ridiculous girls, he brought his attention back to Bulma. The woman was leaning into the vehicle, her body slightly convulsing as she spoke in the awkward position.

Goten's heart pounded as the woman pulled herself out of the vehicle, slowly followed by a head of lavender. Once the boy was out of the aircraft, he was quickly attacked by Pan, who had jumped up, and wrapped her tiny arms around him.

"Trunks, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Panny," Trunks answered with a tired and forced smile. The elder's voice was weary as he spoke, which instantly surprised Goten.

His... ex-boyfriend (gods, just that _thought_ made him want to bawl his eyes out) was completely different. It wasn't a good different either. He'd never seen the other teen in such a state.

For starters, he was wearing glasses. He didn't have awful eyesight like Gohan, but he didn't have twenty-twenty vision either. It mostly affected his reading, but all the same, he still was required to wear prescription glasses for the entire day. Trunks _never_ wore them though, and opted to wear contacts instead. The white t-shirt with a black design, and faded blue jeans also looked suspiciously like the outfit he wore at the party four days ago. His lavender hair was a mess, and stuck out in every which direction, which was also surprising. Underneath the glasses, were blood-shot blue eyes, that weren't capturing the sunset like they had done before, but rather looked empty and lost. The bags under his eyes were faint, but Goten could still see them anyways, because Goten always knew where to look. While Trunks tried to hide it for Pan and Bra's sakes, he was tired and weary, and Goten was horrified by what he saw.

Trunks _always_ took his appearance seriously. There was never a hair out of place, nor a speck of imperfection on him. He was always clean, because both he and Vegeta hated filth, but he looked like he hadn't showered in as long a time as Goten hadn't! He seemed exhausted, and miserable, as if an unexpected gust of wind could bring him to his knees.

Goten felt a spark of pain in his chest as he watched the boy he loved so dearly. Why did Trunks seem so... broken? It couldn't be because of the... break-up, could it?

'_No, he probably just had a fight with Cayon or something,' _the Son forced himself to believe. With that painful thought, he turned away before they could make eye contact. He couldn't let Trunks know how bad he was hurting.

XXX

It was almost an hour and a half later, and the duo still didn't speak to each other. While the others were busy having a good time, the teenage demi-saiyans sat on logs across from each other, a fire burning in between them. Their eyes strayed to each other many times, but they quickly looked away before they could make eye contact. The whole situation was really unnerving Goten, as he could feel Trunks' eyes on him again.

'_Gods does he enjoy torturing me? It's bad enough that he's not mine anymore, but now he has to rub it in my face!'_

The Son gave a silent groan. He knew the only way to get Trunks' eyes off of him, was too look at the lavender himself. With that in mind, he begrudgingly trailed his eyes from his lap, up to the elder across from him, but froze in place at what met him.

Trunks had forgotten to look away.

Black met blue, as the two boys stared at each other from across the burning fire. Goten wanted so badly to look away, because the utter pain and vulnerability he saw in the other's eyes was almost too much for him too bear. He couldn't remember ever seeing such raw emotion in the lavender's eyes, and it nearly brought him to tears seeing the boy he loved so dearly, feel such misery.

Trunks stood so abruptly, that Goten jumped. Trunks spared him a final glance, before turning away, and walking off into the woods. Though before the elder completely disappeared, Goten could see him pick up into a run.

Goten bit his lip, and looked around. No one else had seemed to notice Trunks' hasty retreat.

With that knowledge, Goten stood to his feet. No matter how much pain he was feeling over Trunks, he was worried about him, and couldn't allow him suffer alone. They were best friends before anything, and Goten refused to allow his emotions to keep him from doing his job as a best friend, and being there for Trunks (despite the fact that Trunks might not even want to _be_ best friends anymore).

With a deep breath, Goten set off after Trunks.

_TBC_


	30. Camping II

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a quite complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 2321

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #30-** _Camping II_

Goten's heart pounded as he took each step. He couldn't run, because he still wasn't quite ready to speak with Trunks yet. He opted for a light jog, and hoped that his heart would calm itself before he got there.

It was only a few moments later, when Goten could see Trunks ahead of him again. The Son stopped his jog, and went for a rather leisure walk. The elder was just in front of him, only his cotton-shirt-clad back visible to the onyx-eyed teen. The lavender had stopped running, and was standing still in the forest clearing. His arms were crossed, but other than that, Goten had no clue what the other was doing or thinking.

_'Gods I just want to hold him,'_ Goten thought desperately, but still managed to restrained himself. Trunks wasn't his to hold anymore.

The moment finally came, when Goten could no longer hide in the comfort of the forest. With a deep breath, he walked towards Trunks, and stopped when they were nearly a dozen feet away from each other. Both boys were silent, and the only sound that could be heard was that of multiple crickets chirping.

After what felt like forever to Goten, Trunks finally spoke, "what do you want?"

The Son wished that Trunks would turn around so they could talk face-to-face, but he wasn't quite sure he really wanted to see that vulnerability in the prince's eyes again, "What's the matter?"

The elder laughed and shook his head, "why do you care?"

Goten frowned. He knew that Trunks only ever acted this way, when he was _really_ in pain, "because I'm your best friend."

"Really Goten, are you?"

"I think I am. I want to be. If you don't want to be friends anymore then that's... o-okay. Just... please tell me what's bothering you."

"Why would I tell you? You're just going to rub it in my face."

The Son took a step forward, "I would never–,"

"You wouldn't, huh?" Trunks challenged, whipping around to face Goten, "what do you think you're doing right now!"

Goten's eyes widened as Trunks grew closer to him, "I don't–,"

"You don't what, Goten?" Trunks was in Goten's face now, his anger easily masking his pain, "don't you dare stand here and act like you don't know what my problem is."

"I really don't know, Trunks, please tell me."

"Why Goten, why? What have I done to make you do this?" Trunks' mood seemed to deflate, as he looked at the ground tiredly.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

A gasp of pain escaped the lavender, as he brought his eyes back up to Goten's.

"What did I do, to make you end us?"

Goten's eyes widened. The prince shook his head and turned away, already beginning to walk back to where they'd first came. Goten quickly reached out and grabbed Trunks' wrist.

The elder instantly twisted his arm to break the hold, and continued to walk away, "leave me alone, Goten. Where you stand in this matter has been made pretty clear; stop making this harder for me. We can't be friends anymore, it's just too hard."

Goten began to panic, as Trunks walked further and further away.

'_This can't be it! I can't __**let**__ this be it! He's mine, and I'm not letting him get away from me without a fight, not this time!'_

Springing into action, Goten flew the short distance over to the elder. Reaching out, he grabbed Trunks wrist, and spun the lavender around. Before Trunks could protest, Goten clenched the front of his t-shirt, and pulled him off his feet. He flew forward, though slowing down a bit as he slammed the prince up against a tree.

Fun fact about dating a boy: he could be rough, and no one would frown upon it, and Trunks wouldn't complain one bit.

"What the hell, Goten?!"

Except maybe now...

"Don't walk away from me! We have to talk about this!"

"What is there to talk about?! You made it clear that you don't want to be together anymore!"

"No I didn't! You're the one who said 'I can't do this anymore'! What in the hell was I supposed to take from that?! Why are you here, acting like you're hurt over our break-up, when you didn't even want to be in this damn relationship?! Why were you ever with me in the first place, Trunks?! It's really like you didn't care about me at all! You never told me about your past relationships, you lied about the college thing, and you always close up when I ask what's bothering you! Do you know how much it hurt me to know that you, my boyfriend, doesn't trust me enough to fucking talk to me, but instead runs to some lowlife who doesn't give a damn about you?! Do you even care? Did I seriously mean that little to you?!"

"YOU MEAN _EVERYTHING_ TO ME!"

Goten's eyes widened in surprise as he stared back at Trunks, who was glaring at him in turn. Goten opened his mouth to speak (even though he was still lost for words), but Trunks beat him too it.

"Don't you _dare_ think I don't care about you! I meant I was done with that _conversation_, Goten! Don't try to make it seem like the break-up was _my_ fault! I know damn well you were going to end it with me anyways, stop trying to hide behind my words and just... be honest with me..." his last few words came out softer as he looked away, his anger leaving him almost instantly.

Goten's heart pounded, as he recalled the details he remembered from that conversation (which was _every_ detail, considering it was all he could think about for the past four days). His stomach dropped as realization clicked.

'_He really was just... talking about the conversation... Goddammit I'm such an idiot!'_

Before he could bask in his joy from Trunks' confession, another wave of realization crashed over him. Trunks thought... he wanted to break-up before that party?

Goten brought his eyes back to Trunks, who was still looking at the grass below, "why did you think I wanted to break up with you?"

Trunks clenched his eyes, before opening them again, "I... leave me alone, Goten."

"No Trunks please," the Son replied, grasping the prince's chin to force their eye contact, "I never wanted to break-up... I don't even know where you got that idea. Please tell me, Trunks."

Trunks pulled away and looked back at the grass. The elder wrapped his arms around his torso, as if to offer himself a bit of comfort as he struggled internally. Goten could almost _feel_ the other searching for the answers inside of his head. The Son waited somewhat impatiently, but still remained quiet as Trunks tried to find the right words.

Trunks huffed, and connected their eyes, "okay, I'm going to tell you everything now, so just... pay attention, alright? I'm not going to say this again."

Goten nodded, which caused Trunks to sigh, and look down at the grass again.

With a bit of a struggle, Trunks finally started, "At the beginning, when we first got together, I was thinking that you only claimed to return my feelings and agreed to date me, because you didn't want me to be embarrassed by my feelings. After a while, when I realized that you _genuinely_ had liked me, I stopped thinking about it.

"I started thinking about it again, when you were talking to Aalase Moreau at the playground. I was reminded of how we had been dating for... six months at the time, and how I was the first _guy_ you had ever been in a relationship with. I couldn't stop thinking about how you must have been getting tired of me, and/or missed vagina or whatever. That kind of bugged me for a while... it still kind of bugs me...

"My paranoia got worse after my heatstroke. After we had our fight, I was so scared that you were going to leave me; you have no idea how relieved I was when you came to visit me in the hospital. After that though, I just couldn't shake the feeling that you were going to leave me sooner or later. I tried to tell myself that I was just being paranoid, but when you kept saying you wanted me to go to Stanford; I felt like you were trying to get rid of me..."

A moment of silence went by, before Trunks said, "I don't care about Cayon, you know?"

Goten only widened his eyes, surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"I told him everything, about all of the partners I had, because I didn't care if I lost him. It didn't matter if he was disgusted with me, and didn't want to be my friend anymore, but that wasn't the case with you. I was too afraid that I'd lose you, and that's what I really cared about. He will _never_ mean as much to me as you do. I wish you'd understand that. I don't even know why it's so important to you. I mean, do you really care why I kept breaking up with all those other girls and guys? Why they were never what I wanted? I shouldn't even have to tell you, you should know by now."

Goten shook his head 'no', because he had still no idea why, and would very much like to know.

Trunks' eyes were filled with unshed tears as he connected them with the Son's, completely surprising Goten again, before he shouted, "Because the only one I wanted was you, dammit! They were never enough for me, because they weren't you! They didn't have dark messy hair like you, or such unnaturally beautiful black eyes like you do! They didn't have your goofy smile, or the wacky charm that only you could pull off! They didn't connect with me, like you do! They didn't know me at all, not the way you do! They couldn't make me laugh like you do, or make me happy like you do! They didn't know where to touch me, or how to talk to me, or how to make me feel so _damn_ good like you do! I was so fucking hurt when you left me that I cried for you, Goten!"

"W-what?" was all Goten could utter.

"Y-you heard me!" Trunks exclaimed, his tears rolling down his cheeks, "I sat in my room, and cried over you for four days straight! You don't understand how much it _fucking_ hurt when you said we were through! I care about you so damn much and it drove me crazy! It's still driving me crazy! All I could think about was how much I missed you!"

Goten barely heard Trunks mumble through his sniffles, "I love you too much, and I don't know what to do about it."

Goten's eyes widened, his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it almost hurt, "Y-you love me?"

Trunks froze. He didn't move for a moment, before nodding slowly, "y-yes. I al-always have. I don't even know why, but I fell so easily for you, long before we started dating, and now I don't know how to get out of it. I-I just..."

Goten waited, as Trunks took a deep breath.

"I-I just don't want to be in this alone, you know? I don't want to be in love with you, knowing that you don't love me too. I care about you too much Goten, I can't handle it."

The Son quickly placed his hands on Trunks' cheeks, connecting his gaze with Trunks' wet, bloodshot eyes, "Why do you think I don't love you?"

"Because we've only been dating for seven months, and we are only teenagers. It would be ridiculous if you were in love with me."

"No, it's not ridiculous," Goten was then reminded of Trunks' earlier statement, and thought that now would be a good time to address it, "Trunks, why do you think I've been with you for seven months?"

"Because you're getting laid," Trunks bit his lip, as if he hadn't meant to say that.

"Not even close. It's because it's _you_. I don't care about Aalase, or any other girl _or_ guy. You're not some fling or whatever; I fought too hard to get you for that. I'm _so_ sorry that I said all those things at the party. I was talking to Cayon, and he screwed around with me head, ya know? I'm so, so sorry, you're all that matters to me."

Goten's thumbs rubbed against Trunks' cheeks, wiping away his tears. They were so strange, and Goten didn't like them. Tears didn't belong on Trunks' face, because he should _never_ be so distressed that he had to shed tears. The prince was too strong for that, because as Goten said before, 'Trunks never cries'.

The Son leaned in close to Trunks, who after everything, was still pressed against the tree. He locked eyes with Trunks, before giving out a quiet whisper.

"I love you too."

Goten wasn't even surprised when Trunks lunged forward, connecting their lips in a hungry kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, pale and tan fingers, tangling in black and lavender hair. They ignored the fact that neither of them had showered in days, and the fact that both of their breathes smelled like hell. All they cared about was the each other, and simple things like hygiene couldn't deter them.

At least, until Trunks got so disgusted that he pulled out his emergency breath spray. Goten didn't mind in the least bit though (he was actually quite thankful), because his mind was back in its usual happy state, that it hadn't been in for four painful days.

Trunks was his again, and he wasn't going to let him go again.

_End_

So, I tried my best not to make that cheesy, but it was hard... Anyway, wow guys, there is really only one more left! I'm so sad and excited at the same time!


	31. Last Day of Summer

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with a quite complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' first summer as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1578

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Oh wow... I can't believe I finished this! I feel so accomplished. I know that some of you guys really want me to do a sequel, and I have been thinking about it... I just don't know where else to go with this story! If I do make a sequel, than it will be a winter one in December (yes I do realize that December is like a million years away, but I have other things that I want to write before I do another drabble story) so check then!

Also, thanks to, _SamuraisRock, Kativa-chan, Guest, brookeellen4, Nebilimk, Tatii Cx, _and _Neb _for your wonderful reviews on this story! I love you guys so much!

_Our First Summer_

**Drabble #31-** _Last Day of Summer_

Goten smiled brightly as he watched Pan smother Trunks in a hug. The youngest Sons had just arrived at Capsule Corporations a few seconds ago, and already Pan was attacking the prince with her little girl love. He laughed a bit to himself, and waited for his time alone with Trunks.

The rest of August went rather normally in Goten's opinion. The most exciting thing to occur would be the world martial arts tournament, which had taken place just a week ago. He had laughed at Trunks being hit on by a large man named Otosuki, gotten his ass kicked by Pan, and lost his father... again, all in the same day. Goten didn't really mind though. He wasn't nearly as close to Goku as Gohan was, so the man's absence really wasn't affecting his daily life in anyway.

During the entire rest of the month, he and Trunks hadn't fought once, and had quite literally, spent every waking minute together. Whether the two were spending their nights at Capsule Corporations, or the Son household, they were always together. The only reason why Goten wasn't with Trunks just a moment ago, was because he had promised Pan he'd bring her down to say her goodbyes to the lavender.

Trunks had decided that he was going to go to _Stanford_. As proud as Goten was for his boyfriend, he still didn't like to think about the fact that this was the lavender's last day of summer. Goten's summer was actually going to last about another six days, before he began his senior year. Trunks' was obviously cut short, because he was leaving; tomorrow morning in fact.

'_Come on you little brat! You've been saying your goodbyes for like... five minutes now! You're probably going to see him in a few days anyways!' _Goten thought in annoyance, as he watched Trunks swing his giggling niece around in circles. He couldn't help but feel a bit irritated. He still had to say his goodbyes too!

Even if he was going to see Trunks again in a few days...

XXX

After what seemed like ages, Pan finally released Trunks, and allowed him to see Goten. The noirette didn't say his goodbyes though, and actually took flight with Trunks. The two of them had flown for almost an hour, when they decided to rest. They were in the forest now, a lake roughly a hundred feet away from them.

Goten was resting in the grass now, with his back against a tree. Trunks sat in between his legs, and Goten cuddled him closer, by wrapping his arms around the other's waist, and burying his chin in his shoulder. They were both quiet, trying to ignore the setting sun, and the fireflies that were beginning to sprout out above the grass, signaling that the day was coming to a close.

After a while, Trunks finally spoke lightheartedly, "so Pan basically died in my arms when I told her I was leaving for America. Did you seriously not tell her where I was going?"

Goten shrugged, "I didn't think it was important for her to know. I was going to tell her that you were moving to Candy Land, but I didn't think you'd play along with that."

"You're right, I probably wouldn't have."

Goten chuckled lightly, and tightened his arms around Trunks. He sighed, and tried not to think about the events for tomorrow.

'_I'm being such a baby. I'll see him all the time! It's not like I'm losing him or anything... he's not really going anywhere!'_

Goten was pulled from his thoughts, when he felt Trunks shift. The lavender had turned his head to become face-to-face with Goten. Trunks' face was blank of emotion, but Goten could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," he said.

Goten gave a bit of a forced laugh as he replied, "I'll miss you too. But we can see each other whenever we-,"

"Goten," the seriousness didn't leave his voice as he cut the younger off.

The Son sighed, and buried his face in Trunks' neck. While they could fly, it would be a hassle to see one another all of the time. With Goten's final year of high school, and Trunks' first year of college, they wouldn't have the time to fly and see each other during weekdays. The best that Goten could guarantee would be every weekend, but that still wasn't nearly enough for him.

"I don't like thinking about the fact that I won't be able to see you every day," Goten replied, his answer muffled against Trunks neck.

The prince shuddered a bit, before answering, "We'll still talk to each other every day. Besides, this can be your first year of school were I didn't do 70% of your classwork for you!"

"Ugh," Goten groaned, throwing his head back against the tree, "I actually have to put _effort_ into this year, don't I? How is _that_ supposed to make me feel better?"

Trunks snickered, "it certainly makes me feel better."

"Shut up!" the noirette exclaimed as he flicked the back of Trunks' head. The elder laughed in reply, which only left Goten the option to grumble in annoyance.

After a few moments, Trunks was quiet again, and returned to resting lazily against Goten's chest. The duo sat in silence, watching the fireflies float around them, as their numbers accumulated with the darkening sky.

Goten's eyebrows furrowed, as another thing Cayon had told him the night of the party, came to his mind.

"Do you remember when you kissed Cayon?" he really didn't mind if Trunks said 'yes'. He was simply curious.

"No... Wait, I kissed Cayon?!" Trunks shot up to his feet. He looked down at Goten, who was in shocked confusion about the sudden movement.

"When... when in the hell was this?!" The lavender exclaimed, his hands shooting out to further explain his confusion.

Goten coughed a bit before muttering, "On New Year's eve..."

"WHAT!"

"...Yeah..."

"Oh my gods... _That's_ why Cayon kept looking at my lips whenever I talked to him! All this time, both of you knew, and you didn't tell me?! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't really want to talk about it, and I figured since you didn't remember, it wasn't hurting anybody! But wow, I mean, I knew you were wasted, but I didn't think you were _that_ wasted. You seriously don't remember?"

"No, I don't!" Trunks replied, his eyes filled with disgust, "The only thing I remember after drinking all those drinks with Mele was kissing you... OH GODS!"

"What! What!" Goten exclaimed, jumping a bit in fear.

Trunks' hands went to cover his eyes, "I thought that it was _you_ I was kissing! Oh crap, that was really Cayon!"

Goten blinked in confusion as he stood to his feet, "you thought that was... me?"

_"Goten... Why- why did you –hiccup– stop?"_

Goten smiled in realization, "you really thought that was me!"

Trunks glared at him through the cracks in his fingers, "yeah, that's what I just said."

"No, you don't get it! You never were trying to kiss Cayon, just me!" Goten replied as he pumped his fists in the air, doing the same odd dance he'd done when Trunks was forced to participate in the 28th world martial arts tournament with him.

'_Ha! Looks like even back then I was better than Cayon! I can't wait to rub it in his face!'_

Trunks arched his brow at Goten's strange victory dance, "I hope you weren't looking to get laid tonight..."

Goten instantly stopped his dance, but opted to smile at Trunks, and stick his tongue out. The elder rolled his eyes, and looked to the sky.

His azure eyes widened at the dark blue sky, "it's getting late. We should probably head back."

Goten pouted, before hooking his arm around Trunks' waist, and pulling the tanner boy against him, "I don't want to leave yet."

"I know, but we have to, Goten. There is still some more stuff that I have to capsulize, and then I have to go to bed early tonight. I have to wake up at like the crack of fucking dawn tomorrow, because my mother wants to get me settled in my dorm in the morning, so she can drag me sight-seeing with her for the rest of the day.

Goten leaned in, and whispered in Trunks' ear, "come on, I'm in such a good mood, just go to bed late tonight! Don't you want a more immediate ending to our first summer as a couple? I mean, we can get drunk and have sloppy sex later."

Trunks laughed, because he recalled saying something similar on their first day of summer.

With a bit of a seductive smile, he replied, "well... I guess being a little tired tomorrow won't kill me..."

With that, Goten leaned in, and connected their lips. His hands slid down off of his narrow waist, until they rested on Trunks hips. He could feel Trunks smiling against his lips, before the lavender slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Goten basked in the fingers that tightened in his dark hair, as he pulled Trunks closer. Trunks never really did admit to loving the placement of the Son's hands in a certain place, but Goten decided it didn't really matter.

Goten knew well enough that Trunks liked his hands on his hips, and Goten didn't feel the need to tease him anymore.

_End_


End file.
